


42

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Thigh gap, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turtlecest, Violence, Wake-Up Sex, sleepy hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has arrived to pass on the torch!.... Isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B Team's O card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Mike celebrate the completion of Donatello's latest and most important work: retro-mutagen for their father.

"I got it." 

The utter was incredulous and quiet as Donatello sat up from his hunched position. "I did. I got it." Finally. After months of careful screening, mixing and testing, recalabrating and starting from scratch gods knew how many times--

"I GOT IT!" The shout rang through the lair and caught the attention of his brothers.

"That damn moth?"

"A cold?"

"The question to the answer Forty-Two?"

Donatello huffed, stalking over to his lab door. "You guys aren't funny! I mean I. Got. _It_." Just the way he said that made his brothers pause. Mikey comprehended first and a grin broke over his face. Raph's and Leo's faces dropped in confusion as Mikey whooped, practically jumping up to cling to the taller turtle and Donnie grinned, catching him and planting a huge kiss on the turtle's mouth.

"I knew you could, D! Only you. You're a genius!"

"I'm glad you have faith in me, Mikey."

"I'll have more than enough faith in you whenever you need it, dude!"

The two older turtles looked at each other, then back to the younger two. "What did you get, Don?" Leo would bite. 

"The retro-mutagen. _Splinter's_ retro-mutagen."

The declaration stunned everyone into silence. Raph's grouse nature faded immediately to be replaced with genuine surprise and contained excitement. "Really?"

"Really." Only when Donnie confirmed it, he was looking at Mikey who was still beaming up at him. He was just about to plant another kiss on MIke when he was bombarded suddenly by two more sets of arms and happy voices of his brothers. Don could only laugh at this point, trying to hug all of them back as they clung to him in turn.

The happy, bubbly noises that came from near the lab drew Splinter from his meditation. With the way the boys were cheering, the only obvious thing happened. Deciding that it was best to let the turtles celebrate on their own first, he retreated back to his room, smiling softly. There would be plenty of time to get the specifics of the retro-mutagen and Splinter was in no hurry for the next big step in all of their lives. For twenty years the lair had been his home and dojo. He raised his family here, starting with great struggle when his four sons were very small. Over time small comforts became great luxuries for them and the turtles flourished. Strife and villians attempted to destroy them but in the end they were victorious. They all have earned the right to find peace and happiness in life. His eyes lingered over the single photo of his family in Japan and one clawed finger shifted over the female subject. "You would be very proud of all of your children, Shen. Even if the turtles were not yours by blood, I still think of them as yours." What would happen now seemed frightening and uncertain but Splinter knew that each new adventure was always a little frightening because of the unknown. What he did know was that his sons were well prepared and his daughter was patiently waiting for him.

Unaware that Splinter already knew what was happening, the brothers quickly held a discussion about what to do now, It was too late in the day to actually tell Splinter: if he wanted to be turned back right away, Donnie wanted to make certain that nothing would go wrong in the middle of the night. It was agreed to tell him in the morning. A short time later Raph decided to turn in early since Mikey was bouncing all over the place, his innocent exuberance agitating the other Alpha. Don and Leo were watching the latest Mythbusters show with Mikey's voice in the background and Raph grousing beside them. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, Raph."

"Comin' with me, Leo?"

It wasn't posed as a demand. Leo turned and looked at Raphael for a moment, then paid attention to Mikey's energy, levels. Something about Raph's question told Leo that it wasn't really a question. "Sure, Raph." He looked to his other brothers. "Good night, guys." 

"Night!" Mikey's smile was bright and cheery as he bit his brothers a good night. He caught the way Raph drew a possessive arm around Leo's shoulders and pulled him into his room. With a smirk, he turned to Donatello. "That a new ep or a repeat?"

"Hmm? It's a rerun." Drawn out of the haze of the television, he looked to his youngest brother. "Where'd they go?"

"To bed." Mikey paused a moment. "Raph's bed." Yes. That was definitely important to clarify. He saw the eye roll and Mikey laughed, plopping onto the couch beside him. "If you rolled your eyes any harder, they would have popped right out of your head, D!"

"Any time those two think it's a good time, they just go at it," the normally level headed turtle muttered with a hint of surliness in his voice. "Are they turtles or rabbits?" Don leaned back against the back of the couch, aware that Mikey was practically on top of him. "Yes, Mike?"

"If they're going to play rabbits, it's probably a bad idea to try and get some sleep."

Donnie's expression softened into a smile as Mikey drew in closer. "Doesn't take a genius to know that much."

"Sooooooo...." Mike drew out the word as he looked about the room. "Up for a game?"

Donatello seemed to consider it and then nodded, getting up and taking Mikey's hand in the process. "Sure. Let's go." 

"Wha-go?" Mikey figured a decent game of TROLLS or Connect 4 or Monopoly but they were heading to Donnie's lab. "OOoh, you want to play scientist?"

"In a sense." The taller turtle's tone was light and almost sing-song in quality as he kept the door open for Mikey before closing it. "I think it's something you'll like."

"I dunno, Donnie. You've been playing mad scientist for _weeks_ now. We're all kind of sick of it." At least it wasn't as bad as it was before. D had agreed to the breaks every three days and while he didn't do much, Mikey greatly enjoyed the company even if it mostly consisted of snoring. He turned around to face the turtle, already arching a brow. The expression smoothed out when he was biffed in the face with a purple mask, the fabric slipping down to tuck into his plastron. Donatello was already wearing a smirk as he shimmied out of what little gear he had on left.

"I figured this game would be definitely suited to you. I was thinking of calling it....'what flavor does Mike taste like?'" A smirk adorned his face as he waited for the Alpha's reaction. Mike seemed to be stuck in his position with his mouth hanging open so Don decided to make his way over to the day bed that he often used when he needed to keep a close eye on a project. A moment later the younger turtle got the hint and joined him on the bed with his eyes lit up like the stars.

"I think I could get used to this game." 

He started to lean in for a kiss but Don stopped him with a tsk and a finger. "You said it wasn't done with masks on." That soft, playful look held a deeper layer, a layer of want. Mike groaned a bit as he felt his mask come off, then laughed as the silly rule he put in place was followed. "The orange really brings out your eyes, but I think I like them like this, too."

There was no witty retort from the other turtle. In fact, he was stunned silent as a faint blush speckled his cheeks. Donnie just smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle Mike's jaw and work his way up towards his mouth. Before he was able to make it into a kiss, Mikey's brain decided to kick into gear and start up his mouth again. "I love you." The admission was enough to stop Donnie and pull back to look at his mate, blinking almost owlishly at him. "You know--because you make me feel smart. And I shouldn't feel smart-I'm not! I mean...you just..." Suddenly the intensity of his blue eyes shifted away. "You make me feel like I am. Even if it's for a little bit. And when the world is just bouncing around in twelve different directions, you're always there and steady and I can work on paying attention to you."

"Oh, Michelangelo." Donatello's embrace was swift and tight, almost trembling. "I'm so sorry."

The apology threw the turtle and he started slightly. "For what?"

"I should have been able to do more but trying to deal with the Variant took up so much of my time and resources. If there was a way to tweak out the medications, maybe figure out some coping exercises..." He caught himself rambling and stopped, cupping Mikey's face with his hands so that the turtle _had_ to look at him. "Remember when I was talking about Hyperactivity Disorders? ADHD? If I had a chance to breathe and really research that, maybe..."

"There's always been something wrong with me?"

"No! Never. You're not dumb. You have a _brilliant_ mind just like any of us, Mike. And it's wired in such a wonderful and extraordinary way that the rest of us ordinary people have problems coping with it. I never want you to change that. Your ability to read people is uncanny and if you didn't have that gift, I'd probably be just a shell behind my microscope. And Raph would be four times the size he is now with his muscles. And you'd have to dust cobwebs off of Leo as he lived in the Astral Plane." Donatello smiled as MIkey giggled at the mental images. "I love that about you. I love _you_. Because in spite of all the depressing and scary things and villians we've had to endure, you always reminded us-- _me_....there's still a life out there that needed to be lived and enjoyed."

Mike turned quiet and thoughtful as Donnie spoke. "You really love me over all of this?" His hand gestured up in a vague motion towards the technology in the room. 

"Yes."

"Because I remind you there's a life outside of all of it?"

"Yep." Donnie leaned in for a kiss then, melting a bit with a soft whine as he felt Mikey's effervescence come through.

"So if you had to choose between me and the tech, you'd pick me?"

"Every time." A patient smile graced the turtle's face as Mikey latched onto this new concept and didn't seem to want to let it go. It was the disorder talking, he knew. But Donnie also knew that Mikey could be very focused if the proper motivation was placed before him. In this case, it was a hand cupping his lower plastron. "And it really makes me want to try out this new game."

Right! Game. Guessing flavors. And the flavors are on _him_. If Mikey had known before hand, he most certainly would have added a few things on his skin. Sriracha sauce, honey, those vinegar-salt chips. Don's pressure on his lower scute was _perfect_ and he rolled gently against the counter pressure, churring softly as he received another kiss. "S-shell, Don." He felt dizzy already and the pressure in his shell was nearly too much.

"My lab's practically sound proof," Donnie suggested, shifting his hand to Mike's inner thigh as he started to scoot lower. 

"I know." He hunted blindly behind him for a couple extra pillows so he could prop himself up safely against the barring of the bed. 

"It's cleared for up to 125 decibles. So that means you can make as much noise as you want," he added smugly, eyes sliding over to Mike's as his tongue flicked over a track of nerve under the turtle's skin. As they settled and situated themselves, Donnie moved to the other thigh, laving attention there as Mikey groaned and relaxed more, tail almost slapping against his shell and bed. MIkey's usually soft moans were distinctively louder now that he'd been given permission to actually make noise. The freedom was new and turned him on even more as Donnie explored with his mouth and a light press of teeth here and there.

Mikey was definitely _not_ quiet when Don's lips found his tail.. "Shit! D-don't stop that!"

Brown eyes lifted up to watch Mikey's face and his mouth smiled around the appendage in his mouth. This was actually going much better than he anticipated. Don felt the warmth in his limbs and body as Mikey churred, shifting restlessly beneath him. The youngest turtle had been the key to finishing the retro-mutagen, Donnie had no doubt about that. This was simply a way for Donnie to thank him. Michelangelo made certain the overworked genius rested when he would have worked himself past exhaustion. Tongue swirled around the moving tail, toying with it like some wayward lolli. The longer he mouthed and licked and suckled the more of that enticing aroma wafted up to him, making Don squirm up against the sheets. Despite all the ministrations given to him, Mikey still hadn't dropped down. The bulge in his plastron was huge and painful looking, the cartiligenous slit barely containing a painfully throbbing cock.

A startled and needy cry came from Mikey as a very warm and wet tongue slid over the barely closed slit. Donnie took his time laving attention there, moaning softly himself when the scent became too much. "Doesn't little MIkey want to come out and play?" 

"Y-you're gonna lick me _there?!"_ For some reason the idea seemed insane, even to Mikey who was used to putting nearly _everything_ in his mouth.

"I'd like to," Donnie was smiling and patient as he rested his chin on Mike's leg. "If you feel comfortable enough to let me."

Mikey cracked an eye open to look down at the Omega. "What about the bed?" 

"If I get this right, there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Get it right?" MIkey shifted a bit, panting softly at the effort it took with cramped and painful shell. "What's it gonna feel like?"

"I have no clue." The turtle couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he let his thumb slowly stroke the slit, smiling warmly when he felt the hidden cock respond. "Maybe you can tell me after?" Let it not be said that Donatello didn't enjoy playing on occasion and currently his favorite toy was his mate. "Will you let me put my mouth on you, Michelangelo?"

Mikey whimpered, tipping his head back as he felt Donnie's mouth make a pointedly wet trail on the crease of his thigh. "And suck me?"

"And suck you," he rasped softly, licking the slit again. 

"M-make me come with your mouth?"

Donnie's voice was a whisper. "Yes. May I do that, Mike? Will you let me?" A soft, needy whisper. He didn't even notice when his fingers tightened on Mikey's leg. The want and need was there as any Omega had and having Mikey's scent all around him only increased that need. He churred right against the tempting bulge, hoping to coax. "Please? I want to. So badly." There was another teasing lick and finally he was rewarded with Mikey's churr and the release of his organ. "Thank you. Thank you." He was nuzzling against Mikey's cock, almost purring as he finally dragged his tongue up along the underside of the turgid length. 

Mikey nearly shot up off the bed from that. The sensation was nothing he'd ever experienced before. The warm wetness was enflaming and when Donnie's mouth enclosed around the tip he nearly howled. The churr vibrated him and struck a chord deep in his groin. "Yeah-Don!" It was probably a good thing that Don kept his weight on Mike's legs lest the sudden thrust up would have choked him. Don had tried to go deeper but coughed roughly and decided to work up to his mental goal. In the mean time he was given all the praise and encouragement he needed to keep going. To hear his name called like Mikey did was heaven and to feel the cock in his mouth twitch and pulse with each suck and swipe of his tongue made it all worth it. "So good, Donnie! S-so close!" 

The praise warmed the turtle and he just caught sight of Mikey's hand moving towards him. Just before the sea green hand could reach the pulsating knot, Donnie's hand joined in, threading with Mikey's just as they curled around the knot to trigger his mate's climax. If anything could test Donnie's soundproofing skills, it was definitely Mikey's voice. He did his best to prepare himself but he still coughed at the surge that hit the back of his throat, threatening to choke him. True to his word, he swallowed all that Mike offered, running his tongue along his length one more time before he pulled back, grinning down at his mate.

Mikey was a wreck. He was still twitching with aftershocks, trying to get a handle on his breathing as the over stimulation made him hypersensitive. He couldn't even move when Don nuzzled him before posing the quiet question. "You okay?"

"Uh huh."

Donatello waited a moment, snuggling up against Mikey's side. "What did it feel like?"

"Can't tell you," he responded before he swallowed hard. His hand finally found the strength to move to Don and pull him closer. "I gotta show you. ...I _can_ show you, right?"

"Yes." Donnie laughed when Mikey moved to top the turtle, giving him a deep kiss that involved his tongue. Now that he had permission to use his mouth, Mikey went everywhere with it and Donatello certainly wasn't disappointed in learning how talented it was as it licked the flames of desire higher within him. MIkey didn't have to coax his cock out. It was already dripping and teasing Mike, taunting him and the smaller turtle wasted no time to take in the proud cock. "Mike!" If his shell would have allowed him to arch back he would have. Donatello knew that if Michelangelo was going to excel in just one thing during sex, it was going to be this. And Donnie had nothing but breathless praises for him.


	2. Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph come to a better understanding of each other and how they play a vital part to the other's serenity. (Yes, this was ALMOST what you all have been drooling for.) WARNING: Mention of wake up sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotes from the Art of War (Sun Tzu) are from [Goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3200649-s-nz-b-ngf). 
> 
> Holy heck, this was the chapter that didn't want to end! As always, Thank You to Kalorri for sucking me into this delightful hell. It can only get better from here, right?

Raph chose his room because it was the farthest from Donnie's. He wasn't stupid enough to think that if his brothers were going to celebrate, it was going to be in Mikey's landfill. Besides, his room was _his_ inside and out and he wanted all of his things in here with him while Michelangelo was off pouring Alpha scent everywhere. His most prized thing was a prized 'someone' and he turned to look at Leo. While personal bedrooms weren't forbidden, Leo didn't make it a habit of visiting his brothers in their private domains. Blue eyes scanned the walls, noting new things and then old items that had been there for ages. Raph smiled, taking a moment to stalk his prize before completely dominating him.

Leo let himself get yanked into Raph's room. The Alpha seemed agitated and he wanted his Omega with him. Any other time he would have gone into his room and meditated before wondering what Raphael was doing and then finally go to bed. Now he found himself in Raph's room, completely surrounded in his scent and a little at a loss as to what he should be doing. Lucky for him Raph quickly redirected him by smashing him up against the wall with a low sound in his throat and his teeth on Leo's neck. He moaned softly, scrabbling for purchase to pull Raph closer.

The Alpha eased back, pressing his forehead against Leo's as he struggled to relax. Leo was breathing just as hard from just that one motion and he reached up to touch Raph's cheek, feeling the tension in his jaw threaten to chip teeth. "Raph," Leo soothed quietly, fingers sliding to the back of the turtle's neck. "Let me help relax you."

"Leo--"

"Please?" There was something in his tone that made green eyes lift up. Leo was pleading with him, giving him an expression of quiet hope. "I want to. I want to know what you like. What will help quiet you. I want to know that I actually _can._ " 

In all that effort to take care of Leo and make him feel wanted and beloved, he forgot one very important aspect of Omegas: the desire to please and nurture. The problem was that he was afraid of what would happen if he allowed Leo that much. Raph wanted it all and he wasn't all that certain he could just take a taste without devouring the whole pie. But this was Leo and the last thing Raph wanted to do was add to his stress-at least not add to it when they weren't out on patrol or training. "Yeah, okay." He paused a moment when Leo started pulling him to the bed, fingers warm and sure in his own hand that he swore was sweating. "But you'll stop when I say so."

"Of course."

He was now a step away. Leo was already kneeling on the bed, looking at the covers for a moment before turning up to look at Raph. While his eyes were on his Alpha's, he noted that green eyes were focused on his tail. "Where are the extra covers?"

That tail. It shifted back and forth, calling and tempting him. It promised so many things all at once and Raph's eyes were locked on it, following every seductive sweep and shiver. He had a problem drawing himself out of his stupor even when he heard his name. "What?"

"I asked where the extra covers were."

"I don't have any."

"You don't?" Didn't every Alpha have those plastic lined blankets? Leo looked back to Raph who sank down on the edge of the bed. He in turn moved to sit beside the muscled turtle, mind burning with curiosity. "Why not?"

The reply started out as a one shouldered shrug. "Never needed it. It's always been in the shower when I... when I do that." He couldn't even look at Leo in the eye, much less say the word 'masterbate.'

Leo listened, rubbing his chin on Raph's shoulder as he did so. "But that one time in our place..."

"Yeah, that was because I had to. Lookin' at ya all sprawled out and... I knew I wouldn't last another second next to ya." He felt shamed in a way that he couldn't control himself better. Leo had looked irresistable after that session and the pain in his shell had been too great to ignore. A deep, shuddering sigh came from him as if he were defeated and a terrible secret was going to come through any second now.

Leo eased back, tilting his head as he looked at his brother. There was just something in the way Raph carried himself that had Leo a little uncertain. Surely there couldn't be something _wrong_ with Raph. He was perfect! But that was something Raphael himself didn't believe in even though he had enough ego and bravado to cover all four of them and then some. His head titled to the side as he considered his options, trying to figure out which would be the most comfortable. "Do you want to go into the bathroom?"

Just as quickly as the question ended Raph was shaking his head as his hands tightened into fists. Leo reached over and covered them with is own, letting his thumb brush over the skin. "Okay. It's okay. All you have to do is breathe the word stop and I will." For all of Raph's brash behavior and all the times he 'captured' his Omega and uttered the filthiest things in the deep dark of night, he still had this odd performance issue. There was only one way to get over it. He reached up and slipped Raph's mask off, kissing his temple in the process. "No more ninja, tonight," he murmured as he removed his own and placed them both on the nightstand. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it." And then Leo held his breath, waiting for direction. 

Raph glanced up and studied Leonardo. He sat facing him, one leg bent at the knee while the other hung over the edge of the bed, foot flat on the floor. His hands were limp in his lap and his head was bowed just enough to look demure, but he could still lift his eyes in order to await his first direction. And he didn't move from that position, not until he heard the rough sounding words. "Take my gear off." Raph watched with veiled wonder as Leo did just that, removing all the pads and leather and setting the pieces in a somewhat neat pile by the bed. "Now yours." A second pile was added to the floor and Leo returned to his initial position, waiting with the infinite patience only a ninja master could have. He watched Leo for a minute more before giving him the next direction. "Take the top blanket off and fold it up by the head board." This time Leo had to get up and Raph grinned when he saw that tail wagging a furious beat. No matter how calm and quiet the leader was, his tail was ratting him out about his excitement. When the bed was prepared Raph settled down with a heavy sigh, glancing up to see that Leo had returned to his waiting position. "Come lay beside me."

A tiny smile flashed on Leo's face and he moved to a prone position on his side. His eyes lifted up to watch Raph, not even daring to touch the turtle until he was bidden to do so. Raph was in charge and he wanted to make certain his Alpha knew that without a doubt. The added bonus was that Leo was being directed and controlled with just the use of words and it made his heart soar. Then it pounded when the more direct instructions came through. He was allowed to kiss Raphael, allowed to touch him. He learned that harsher handling received a greater response than light contact. That wasn't a surprise considering all the muscle Raph had and the physical conditioning they endured daily. And he wanted _so badly_ to have Raph touch him but he didn't dare say anything about that. This wasn't about his wants and desires tonight. This was for Raphael. And the Alpha looked like a king reveling in his subject's praise. 

"Look at me." 

Leo had stopped stroking the inside of Raph's thigh (the muscle there kept twitching under his hand, unused to the attention) and looked at Raph's face. A dozen emotions flashed over it in the span of a few seconds. He could never keep his face a stoic mask. Leo made a soft sound, nuzzling into his face in silent encouragement as his hand tightened a little on the muscle in his leg. His stomach clenched when he heard that deep churr from his lover and a sudden wash of musk hit him. He couldn't help the churr that bubbled from his throat or his tail that was wagging almost like an excited puppy.

"Touch me."

Even when he wasn't completely engorged, he was still impressive. Lying hot and heavy on his plastron, Leo took great care to run his fingers over the awakened cock. He remembered the first time someone else touched him and the sensory overload had brought him to his belly, begging. Even just a light touch pulled deep, dark sounds from Raph and Leo smiled, whispering for the first time his love as he ran his hand over and back, stroking gently. His thumb found a bead of pre-come and he smeared that on the arrow-shaped tip, eyes lighting up when Raphael _groaned_. "So big and hot," he breathed, now finding the courage to grip Raphael properly and pump. His hand tightened slightly at the favorable response and he felt the hardness become like rock, muscles pulsing in encouragement as Raph's hips lifted. "You feel so good in my hand, Raph. _So good._ " He knew he was meant to have that inside him. More whispered sounds came from Leonardo as he licked down Raph's midline, quickly becoming lost in the smell and feel. He wondered faintly if the textured skin was a given for Alphas or if it was unique to Raph; how the hell would it feel rubbing his insides, drawing orgasm after orgasm from his own dick. How would it taste in his mouth, suckling softly and waiting for just the right moment to squeeze that knot. The thought of taking the Alpha in completely so his lips had to stretch around that large swelling made him moan, lips almost to the prized drop of pre that was waiting for him.

A sudden pinch of pain on his bruised shoulder made him shout. Wide eyes looked up at Raph who was panting roughly, still moving restlessly under the Omega. "Just your hand." He didn't think he could be complacent if Leo started giving him head.

The pain mixed with the heady lust just intensified his desire and he could feel the tip of his own cock press against Raph's thigh. He shuddered, moving his hand over the thick cock as he nodded. "Yes, Raph." Raph's rules. Leo was going to follow them. His face twisted when he felt the pinch tighten. The thought that he was being 'punished' for not doing something properly made his tail thump and his cock slip out while his heart pounded a mile a minute.

"Yes....?" Raph's eyes glinted in the faint light and his grin showed teeth. He wasn't going to let it go.

It was all Leo needed to drop down completely, shaking hard as he dropped his head. "Yes, Master Raphael." He was rewarded with the hand coming off the bruise and the rush of endorphines coming in to block the rest of the fading hurt. He'd done well and Leo could only whimper as he stroked, pressing back a little on the thick knot each time he went down. When the blade of his hand connected with the most sensitive part of his Alpha, he was further rewarded with a grunt and the sharp thrust of hip as Raph's body sought more of that delicious feeling.

It didn't last long. The need was too much and instinct took over as Raphael flipped Leo completely on his shell, pressing him into the blanket and mattress as he nearly growled against the bruise on his shoulder. Leo needed a second to orientate himself and his hand was back on Raph's cock, pumping quick and tight as his own was nearly crushed against his plastron. "Take both of 'em," he rasped, hips pulling back and then snapping forward so that he could push into Leo's fist. "Make it tight."

Leo had no idea how it would feel, but he swore there were sparks behind his eyes as he felt Raph's cock rub against his own. He came two thrusts after, come pooling over his hand and their lengths to dribble over his scutes. Raph seemed far from done as he didn't even bother giving Leo a rest. "Talk ta me. Say somethin' or I stop." 

He wasn't about to call any bluff. "Fuck me," he grit out, trying to figure out where to put his legs. He also was trying to keep quiet but stay loud enough for Raph to hear. "I need your big cock fucking me like this. It feels s-so goo--shit!" Again he climaxed, biting back the cry as he felt Raph get rougher and faster. Leo's hand scrambled for the head board, hanging onto it like a life line and hoping it wasn't going to bang against the wall. "Again. Do it again. Can't get enough. You look _amazing_. So strong and tense and I'm going to come just watching you look as good as you feel... Oh-oh god, Raph--"

This time he could cry out because Raphael devoured Leo's mouth, forcing his hand so that it suddenly covered his knot. The roar that was fed into Leo's mouth made his orgasm double up. The sudden swell was followed by strong, deep pulses that shuddered through Raph's dick, forcing his fluid out into thick, ropy spurts. His hips kept thrusting forward, seeking to put his seed deeply into his Omega. Leo dropped his other hand down to Raph's cock, squeezing and tugging slightly while his other hand remained tight around the knot. His churr was continuous as Raph writhed above him, unable to speak as he was caught in the throes of his own orgasm. Leo watched in open eyed wonder as Raph alternated between a grimace and open mouthed rapture as he was wrung dry. One of Leo's hands kept their organs protected as Raph all but collapsed over the turtle, breathing in quiet roars as his world slowly righted itself.

"I love you so much," Leo soothed quietly, winding one arm around the Alpha's shoulders as he rested. "I want to do that to you every night, all night."

Raph's eyes opened when he heard that and he grinned, kissing Leo soundly.

 

 

 

 

In the passing days, Leo spent more and more time with Splinter after the announcement that the retro-mutagen was ready. Leo had already taken over the lesson plans for training with their father only offering suggestions and opinions on how to improve the lessons and keep his brothers focused and motivated. Patrols were conducted solely by Leo and reviewed only occasionally by the patriarch. Everyone had assumed that Leo would be named the Clan Leader and it was further confirmed with the amount of time he was spending with Splinter.

By the time Leo was done for the evening he had just enough energy to collapse beside Raph on the couch. Each time Raph just sighed, pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and tucked Leo in beside him. Was this how life was going to be like once Splinter was living the life topside? The smaller turtle snuggled Raph's thigh in his sleep while Raph lightly stroked his arm, trying to pay attention to the show on the TV. It just wasn't as engaging as it was before Leo's scent lumbered up into his nose. Grumbling softly, he turned the TV off and dropped the remote on the book Leo had given him. Raphael considered it a technical manual on how to win battle and confrontation. It wasn't as if he couldn't understand it, but it was a matter of it being exceptionally dry and boring in his opinion. At least it wasn't in Chinese. Leo had gotten into a habit of getting different translations to see how they differed from the other manuscripts. Since it looked like he had the time now, he stopped using it for a coaster and turned to the first few pages. They all had read The Art of War in their schooling days but it was Leo who took it on as a passion. It was probably one of the reasons why Splinter agreed to make the turtle leader of their little band.

As the minutes ticked by, Raph was fully engrossed with the book. Not for the printed words, but the highlighted marks and the neat, precise scrawl in the margins about the select passages.

**“The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.”**  
_We have our fights. Do we EVER have our fights! I look forward to those confrontations because I know that after them I am safe beneath you._

**“The greatest victory is that which requires no battle.”**  
_My heart has always been with yours_

**“Move swift as the Wind and closely-formed as the Wood. Attack like the Fire and be still as the Mountain.”**  
_Warm my breath and I will fuel your passion_

**“Be extremely subtle even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate.”**  
_How I feel when you watch me from afar and when you follow me close. There is no sublteness, but I feel the direction and follow without protest._

**“Rouse him, and learn the principle of his activity or inactivity. Force him to reveal himself, so as to find out his vulnerable spots.”**  
_He continues to learn daily and when he claims his victory, I will be powerless to resist. I long for that claim._

**“Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.”**  
_I tremble with anticipation. When I least expect it I know he will claim what is rightfully his._

**“If soldiers are punished before they have grown attached to you, they will not prove submissive;  
** and, unless submissive, then will be practically useless. If, when the soldiers have become attached  
to you, punishments are not enforced, they will still be unless.”   
_I long for guidance, to be given the opportunity to submit to strength, to love the raw power that will direct me. Make me useful, make me yours._

**“Life and death are of supreme importance. Time passes swiftly by and opportunity is lost. Each of us should strive to awaken, awaken. Awaken! Take heed. Do not squander your life.”**  
_For as long as I breathe, I will never take for granted this Alpha who has found me remotely worthy of being by his side._

Nearly every page had something written by Leo for him and it didn't take long for the turtle to realize that his brother had converted his favorite war tome into one big love letter. Upon glancing on the one quote about the stages of ground, he smiled. _I never want to have common ground because then we can no longer drive each other to be better._

"Nerd," he admonished fondly, closing the book and tucking it into his belt. He would never part with it. By the time he had looked at the clock, two more hours had passed. "Damn. Leo. Get up." He nudged his brother, hoping to wake him somewhat gently. "Ya sleep here and you're gonna have a cramped neck."

"No I won't," the other turtle muttered, hugging Raph's leg even more. "I have the best pillow here."

"That's my leg." 

"I know." He turned sleepy eyes up to the Alpha. "Do we really have to move?"

Raph just smirked. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

"Will you tuck you in with me?" 

He gave his brother a look that was supposed to mean 'No. Way.' That expression faded when he noticed how tired the turtle was. Apparently the transitioning period was taking a larger toll on Leo than anyone thought or imagined. It was almost like trying to regroup after a death but Splinter wasn't dead and he wasn't going to be dead for a long, long time. Raphael refused to think of it any other way. And there was something about how pitiful their leader looked like now that made Raph change his mind about the stringent _no sleeping together_ rule he made to keep control. He reached over and gently loosened Leo's mask, letting the blue fabric hang around his brother's neck. "Let's get tucked in."

It was strange undressing in Leo's room. While it wasn't as if they had never slept in each other's beds or en group before, it wasn't done so often now as it had happened before the mysterious and frightening truck called puberty hit them. Raph wondered if they'd all be sleeping in group still if they didn't have the Varient in their cells. The thought quickly faded as he watched the stress of the past two weeks challenge Leo's grace as he stripped out of his gear, trying not to yawn in the process. Tired or not, he was still a beautiful creature and Raph was awestruck at the knowledge that Leo wanted him. Raphael picked the side of the bed that was closest to the door and waited for Leo to crawl in first. His sai rested on the night stand on his claimed side and he joined his brother, pulling the covers high around them as they both snuggled in together to catch a few hours of sleep.

"Better?"

"Yes." Leo looked quite content curled up on his side and pressed against Raph, using his arm for his pillow this time. "Thank you for staying."

"It's been that stressful?" He pressed a hand on Leo's plastron. "Turn over so I can do this right." Face to face didn't give the turtle leverage and while spooning was awkward, it felt right, especially when he could hear the scraping sounds of shell against shell. Now Raph could pet Leo's front as if he were touching his own chest, stroking slowly and firmly from the top to the bottom. With every pass he could feel the stress and tension leave the other turtle and Leo melted a little more into him. 

"There's so much. And a ceremony. I don't remem--" Leo had to stop for a giant yawn that made Raph smile. "Member it like this before."

"Well, yeah. We were kids then and you just blurted out wantin' ta be leader and two seconds later Splinter said okay." Raph's voice was warm by Leo's ear, the tone soft and steady like his strokes. "The ceremony was me poundin' ya into the ground in training." He felt a slight shift and smiled when Leo's tail flicked against his leg. Like its owner, it seemed to want more than just the soothing touch but energy was an issue. When Raph stroked down, he even passed over the hidden slit even though it was a ghost of a touch; Leo's body knew rest was needed more than extra fun time. The scent of sleepy desire was amusing and enough to spark his own interest even if he wasn't going to do anything about it. "You'll get yer poundin' later, Fearless. Sleep." He didn't stop touching until long after Leo had passed out. With every pass he mentally promised Leo things like protection and an outlet for his frustrations and concerns. Raph was not one for words, but he hoped that every thing he felt Leo could figure out through the stroking on his scutes. Twice more through the night Leo started violently, nearly jumping out of his shell. He settled quickly as Raph stroked his front, murmuring sleepy assurances that he was safe. Raph knew those starts; a bad dream like the one where you fell and your brain forced you awake before you felt the impact of the ground caused them.

Maybe the reason why Leo was up before any of them was because he couldn't go back to sleep? The thought of Leo's worry, the weight of responsibility of being leader could affect him so made Raph wonder. If it was bad now for the Omega, when he became Clan Master, what would happen then? He sighed softly into the back of Leo's neck, closing his eyes. If being with him was a way for Leo to settle himself, to bring on a peace that even meditation couldn't achieve, then maybe this bonding was more important than he realized. It was more than just to stay alive, it was also so Leo could stay _sane. ___

__The morning greeted Raph with a boner and a firm, rhythmic stroking. Leo's eyes were lit up with a fire of playfullness and need as he sat there perched on Raph's thigh, his own cock out dripping and neglected. "Morning, Raph."_ _

__"Mmph." The assault on his penis and being half asleep made him a genius for conversation. "What're doin'."_ _

__"Stroking you." Leo's voice was quiet and coy. Smug. He knew exactly what he was doing and he let Raph know by the melodic tone of his answer. Then his hands stopped as he looked up with wide eyes. "Do you not want that?"_ _

__"Holy fuck, don't you stop like that!" He twisted, urging Leo to start moving his hands again. The little fucker. Leo chuckled, continuing the tight pumps, feeling the frustrated tension fade for the time being. He noted an odd crinkly sound beneath him and tried to remember if it was there before. "You're a little shit, Leo."_ _

__"Thank you." His grin was wide as he twisted his hand at the tip, making Raph throw a churr. "Addicted to my hands already? Good, because I'm already addicted to doing this. I have a lot of time to make up for."_ _

__"What you got under us?" Raph's eyes slipped closed as he concentrated on the hands massaging his dick. One of his hands went to Leo's thigh and he felt the turtle shift forward as his tail brushed over his skin._ _

__"One of those pads. I found it in the laundry--clean. I'm guessing it's one of Don's." No way would Mikey have something like this. At least not on his own. "I'll make some of our own." He leaned forward, offering his mouth for Raph to ravage. Leo pulled back with a gasp, his hand moving short and fast as he felt Raph tense. "I need to smell like you. Please mark me?"_ _

__It was all Raph needed to grip Leo's thigh hard before he flipped them over. "Nice and tight just like the first time." He'll worry how the hell Leo got out of bed to find something like this later. Right now his Omega had said all the right things and now he needed to stake his claim._ _


	3. Turtle Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In attempts to teach brothers how to get along, a new threat shows up in NYC....
> 
>  
> 
> Violence and attempted sexual assault in this chapter.

_"WHAT?!"_

Raphael. Splinter's whiskers twitched when he heard his second eldest bellow. The next words were quiet but tense. Leonardo's.

"We need to work on bolstering each other's weaknesses. Our armor must be flawless--"

" _My_ armor _is_ flawless!"

"Says the turtle with the gouged plastron."

"Wanna say that to my face, Donnie-boy?"

"Says the turt--"

"STOP!" Leo's voice rang out, silencing the bickering as his word echoed through the dojo. "This is _exactly_ why we're doing this. Raphael and Donatello are going out on patrol tonight. Tomorrow it'll be me and Michelangelo. We are _not_ deviating from this plan."

There were slight vibrations coming from the floor and being caught by Splinter's tail. Raphael didn't like the plan and the Dance of Fire and Wind would begin. "Your plan is shit! I ain't doin' it."

Leo paused, his tone condenscending. Splinter was certain the leader was crossing his arms. "Your lack of a proper explanation as to why you dislike my plan isn't doing you any favors, Raph. In fact it only validates the need for this exercise."

"We're not some playthings for you to toss around!"

"My dojo, my rules."

"It ain't your dojo, yet _Master Leonardo_."

There was a new, tense stillness in the dojo that made Splinter open his eyes to the candlelight. Stomping could be heard fading out into the distance. Leo's voice came to the rat's sensitive ears, his bitter hurt undisguised. "Let him go have his temper tantrum. If he doesn't follow, no one goes topside until my directions are heeded."

Donatello's voice was quiet and gentle again. "Are you okay, Leo?"

"Fine." The answer really didn't sound fine, but it wasn't laced with anger. More...indifference. The sound of steel slicing through the air indicated to his youngest brothers that he didn't want to talk any more. 

Splinter sighed, shaking his head. Things had been going very well, of late. Too well, he realized belatedly. As Mike and Don had grown closer, so had Raph and Leo. Even Splinter had noticed a difference in Leo of late. He was more playful and easily found his smile and laugh again. The rat hadn't seen this since complete understanding what was required of a leader came to the young turtle. Then pitfall after pitfall had made Leonardo turn to the shadows more than his brothers. The return of their brother and his son was a happy blessing. 

He should have known better that it wouldn't eradicate the whirling emotions of his eldest sons.

Even so, Splinter would not argue against Leonardo's plans. He agreed that there was something festering between Raph and Don. They normally got along well-especially with their affinity for machinery. It wasn't something that was going to be easily drawn out, but it needed to be lanced and drained like any infection. This hiccup would only delay the ceremony and Splinter took in a measured breath, holding it before letting it out with a sigh. In truth, perhaps he was looking for reasons _not_ to return back to human. He'd been meditating specifically on this before his sons began raising their voices. Five minutes later and he decided it was time. Pulling back his door, Splinter watched his eldest perform an intermediate kata flawlessly. At the end of the final slice, he spoke. "I have tea in my room, Leonardo."

It wasn't a statement. It was a command and Leo blanked his face out before sheathing his swords to turn and walk to his master. 

 

It took three tense nights to put the exercise into action. It was the longest that Raph had been stubborn about Leo's direction. Eventually the desire to be out and running rooftops and bashing heads won out over Leo's horrible idea. If he had to patrol with Donnie, he would patrol with Donnie. It wasn't like he actually _had_ to talk to the turtle.

From Donatello's stance, it appeared that he had the same thing in mind. He followed Raph and kept up with him-barely. Raph was on one of those energy surges and the Omegas tended to struggle when the Alpha decided to stop so the others could catch their breaths. Raphael seemed to have unlimited energy when he was fired up-much like Mikey and his bouncing around. Only with Raph it showed as aggression, not hyperactivity. On the last rooftop Donnie pulled his bo and leaned on it with his eyes closed as he worked to settle the thumping of his heart. Raph was pacing along the ledge like some caged lion waiting for release.

"Somethin's gonna happen," he muttered to himself as he looked to the streets below. Something had him on edge and he couldn't put his finger on it. Nothing smelled different, as far as Raph could tell. There was just this vibration of anticipation out there. The city was holding her breath.

"A coronary," Donnie muttered just as softly, checking his pulse. He watched Raph mutter to himself, hands jerking almost as if they had spotted an enemy or were blocking a punch. "Raph. Come here."

"What." Still defensive, the turtle snarled a bit as he faced his brother.

"No, there's something going on. You're twitching." Fatigue forgotten, Donnie walked over to the Alpha, reaching out for the turtle's hand. "Let me se--"

"I'll twitch when I wanna twitch!" He jerked back to avoid being touched, shell suddenly hitting the back ledge.

Donatello froze, catching how Raph's eyes were darting about. He didn't dare step forward lest the turtle decide that going over the edge was a sound way of escaping. He dropped his hand. "Alright, Raph. You can twitch if you want."

"Are you patronizing me?" The tone in his voice dropped to a growl and he took two big steps forward into Don's personal space. Instinctively Don stepped back, stooping slightly even though he was the taller one of the two. "If you're patronizing me, Donnie, I swear--"

"No! I-I mean I'm not!" _Hell._ He knew Raph was upset about all of this but even this kind of reaction was not normal for the brash turtle. Had this been in their own lair, Donnie wouldn't have thought twice about talking back but they were out in the open. He couldn't afford pissing Raph off nor could he afford getting hurt. He had tranquilizers in his pouch, but he knew that Raph knew about them as well. And the last thing Donatello wanted to do was drag Raph home or worse...call for help. So he swallowed his pride and slowly backed away, crouching down even more. When he spoke, it was quiet and level as if he were speaking to an injured wild animal. "There's something strange going on and I want to know why it's affecting you and not me."

That earned the turtle a laugh. Don fought to keep his face level and stuff the sneer far away into his psyche. "Oh, I think it's affecting you plenty. About time you actually surrendered some."

"I'm acting like this because you're not yourself, Raphael, and we should avoid hurting each other. Nothing seems off in the air, so I don't know why you--"

Donnie was interrupted mid-explanation by a scream. Both heads popped around in the direction of the sound and in a flash Raph was charging for it, sais clutched in both fists. "Sewer apples!" Donatello sprang after him, fearing the worst. He had no idea what Raphael would do when he was in this state and it seemed as if he could just as easily harm as he could help, depending on what kind of situation they found. What they found wasn't great.

A mountain of a man was in the alley with two women. Hookers, to be precise. He had them both pinned to the wall and he was muttering something to them that had them both trembling, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. Raph was seething in the shadows. Donatello came up beside him in the dark, thanking whatever had seen to their turtle luck that some of the Alpha's training was still in him. 

"Now, you little chickadees are quite the treat, aren't ya?" Purred the man, watching the girls tremble under his touch. "Such pretty, sweet things. Fluttering about with your feathers ready to fall." He chucked the chin of the brunette, smirking as her lip trembled. "Just tasty things. Be quiet, and I'll let you go remembering how I nearly tore ya in two."

"Ya ain't touchin' em," Raph growled in the darkness. Normally he would have charged ahead by now and Donnie took a moment to look at his brother instead of the scene unfolding before them in the street light. "Let them go now before I have ta teach you a lesson."

"Go find prey more to your experience, pup," the man called out to Raph, not even bothering to turn around. "You're still young and _stupid_. And this ain't yours." He let his finger trail down the woman's throat and over the swell of a breast. The woman whimpered. A _snk_ sounded and one ninja star sank into the mortar of the brick wall right by the man's fingers. He didn't even flinch. "Resorting to sticks and stones?" When he turned, he met Raph almost nose to nose. The turtle was seething, glaring up at him while the human just grinned. "Awww, you're not a pup! You're a _polywog!_ "

"I ain't no damn FROG!"

Donnie never had the chance to warn Raph before he went out there. He didn't think that the turtle would even register he was being spoken to. But now at least the human Alpha was distracted and Don could sneak within the shadows to the girls. "Get moving!" he whispered, startling them out of their fear for a moment. "We've got a handle on this, just get out of here." There wasn't even a thank you when the girls skittered away and this time Don didn't care. He was too busy watching Raph get the snot beaten out of him by this guy. "Who in the world is this?"

More than seven feet tall, the man looked like he'd eaten about three Marines to get the muscle build. And despite all his bulk, he was _fast_. Raph was quick to temper but it seemed as if this guy didn't even need to try in order to get Raphael's hackles raised. Every time Raph tried to get in under the guy's defenses he simply bulldozer the turtle away, making him skid along his shell down the alley. "Feisty little thing. You know, it's kinda nice to have at least one of you come out and think you actually own this territory. Anyone else who came by just ran off with their tails between their legs!" His laugh was rough and Donnie was even more confused as Raph became more enraged and Donnie himself shrank a little at the sound. Instinct. It _had_ to be that. 

"This town's _mine_ ," Raphael growled back, staggering to his feet. He was bloodied with scrapes, worn out from being thrown around, his shell imprinted on crumbling brick of the walls several times. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but I'll let you go nicely if you turn around and do just that."

"It's cute. Still thinking this is yours." The man jestered to the opening of the alley. "This is all _mine_ now and depending how well you belly up for me will determine if I let you live here." In a rage, Raph charged again with a yell that was cut sickeningly short. He'd gotten caught by one meat claw of a hand and raised up by his wrist, dangling like a fish on a hook. "Seems like the polywog needs a lesson." There was a crackling sound and something flickered in Raph's eyes before a pained bellow came from him.

That's when Donnie's bo broke over the mountain man's back. And he merely turned around to look at the turtle. "Another one!" Tossing Raphael like he was a bag of trash, he turned his attention on Don who only had half a bo, now. "You're not a pup, though." The man sniffed long and Don could feel his legs turn to jelly as the presence of the human bore down on him. "Nope, you're a dee-light. Been trying to find one of you that will actually hold together for more than ten seconds." The lecherous grin was enough to chill Donnie's blood. 

He couldn't afford to look away from the man. All he knew about Raph was that he was down for the count with what sounded like a broken wrist. His eyes were wide as he comprehended what the other was implying. "Y-you're not going to touch me." His voice trembled a lot more than he wanted it to. And then the human's face was so close to his that he had to pull away, his body shaking as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, but you already know I will. And I'm going to enjoy. Every. Minute. Of it." 

"N-no. Please, no."

"You're going to be my personal Delight! But first, to make certain everyone knows you're mine--" He laughed when Donnie screamed, The ninja star embedded deeply in his shoulder as the human started carving down Donnie's arm. Despite Donnie's struggles, he couldn't break the grip.

Raph rushed in roaring, charging full tilt with his injured arm tucked tightly to his side and both sai in his good hand, ramming the points into the human's arm. He felt immense satisfaction at the man's howl of pain and fury, knocking Donatello out of his grip. Viciously he ripped the sais out and tossed one back in Don's direction before he made a sweeping kick to try and unbalance the mountain. It didn't work as his ankle was grabbed and he was flipped head over heels, crashing hard on his shell.

"Why the hell you protecting that one? His scent ain't even on ya!" The hulk-no...The Dozer stood up, looking thoroughly unphased as he cocked his head in Raph's direction. "Not like you're a bonded pup, anyway. He ain't yours so I'll take him. And you'll let me, in gratitude that I let you live."

"Forget that," Raph heaved, struggling to get up on his feet. "Touch my brother again and I'll skin you alive." He wavered dangerously, but he was up, standing between the Dozer and Donnie. 

"Sit down before ya hurt yourself," Dozer admonished, walking towards the dizzy turtle. "Your brother here can keep me company just fine."

"I said you're not touchin' him again!"

"And you ain't strong enough to stop me, pup. I'll dock your tail right now if you can't figure it out." He kept advancing, grinning wildly as Raph growled, then hissed when the human came too close. At the last second, smoke erupted between the Alphas and an extra puff of blinding powder was blown in the human Alpha's face, making him cough violently. When the smoke cleared, the turtles were gone along with their weapons. Rubbing his eyes, Dozer blinked, scanning the area and even checking the fire escape. There was no sign of them. Instead of being pissed that his quarry was gone, he laughed. "You asked for it, you got it! Hunt's on, Polywog! I'll have my Delight sooner than later!"

Raph was still snarling when he heard the shout faintly. Three buildings away and well down wind, they tried to regroup on the rooftop, trying to figure out if they were going to be pursued or not. If he didn't have Donnie, he would have gone back to fight. There was something about that Alpha that made Raph's instincts scream to fight for dominance and keep his city safe. _His_ city, not that freak of a man's!

"Raph," Don's voice was laced with pain and still shaking. "Let me see your wrist."

"It's nothin'."

"You can't fight him again if it's not set right." That got the turtle's attention and he swerved, pausing when he saw the gaping wound on the joint of Donnie's shoulder and running down his bicep. "It's nothing," he dismissed, avoiding looking at it.

"I think I see bone--"

"It's nothing!" The cry was louder than it should have been, laced with a panic that made Raph pull up short. "He didn't hit anything major now just-just let me see your hand!" Donnie was quaking, pleading with his brother to have something to do other than think about what could have happened. Raph silently came forward, his face blank as he looked at the odd bend to his wrist. Donatello was careful with the injury, fingers feather light on the bumps that weren't supposed to be there. "I can't tell if anything's broken, but there's definite dislocations. We'll have to get it back into alignment and splint it." With the gash in Don's arm, Raph had to become the counter leverage but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. He had to deal with dislocations before. It was the broken pieces of Donnie's bo that was used to immobilize the turtle's wrist and both of their masks were used to bind it tightly. It was dealt with quickly and efficiently, not giving Donatello enough to do to keep his own thoughts away.

Raph caught the tremble in his brother's lip and he sighed heavily, using his good arm to sweep the turtle into an embrace-at least one that wasn't going to jostle the injured shoulder. He felt Donnie scramble to cling to him and he wound his injured arm around, pressing the side of his face against Don's when he heard the first hiccup. "Ain't no one gonna touch you, Don. No one but Mike. I promise. This ain't his city and he's going to learn the hard way." The comfort was brief but it meant more to Donnie than anything else. Still shaking, he obeyed Raph's instructions silently in order to at least get his arm bandaged for the trip home. It needed to be sewn and neither of them had both sets of hands to do so.

By the time they were ready to move, the adrenaline rush had left Raph. Thinking nothing of it, he grabbed the small epi-pen in his pouch and stabbed his leg, inhaling sharply when the fresh surge of artificial hormone coursed through is system. "Let's get home, Donnie." 

"Raph." Don stood up, his eyes cast downwards for a minute before lifting up. "Thank you. You didn't have to do all of that."

"What? Shut up." He stood up as well, feeling pumped up again but knowing it wasn't going to last. "You're my bro and I'm going to protect all my bros, no matter what. Don't you get that, yet?"

"Even if I'm a shit to you?"

"Ha. _Especially_ when you're a shit to me. I'll just get back at you by being a bigger shit." He let Donnie be his support as they headed down the one fire escape to hit the sewers. "Besides, Mikey's just going to fawn all over you and bitch at me because I let you get beat up."

"You definitely did _not_ let me get beat up. I just have a laceration." He blanched slightly as he validated his injury. It wasn't because it was there, but what it represented that turned his stomach. "You have... well you're a mess. As usual." He paused a moment before heading down the ladder. "You're making my job that much harder to take care of you all!"

"At least you still can, little brother." Raph waited for Donnie to reach the lower level before he started down the ladder himself. "Once we're healed up, we'll get that guy."

"You could have called the others. Leo would have wanted you to."

He didn't respond until he was off the ladder part of the fire escape. "No way. That guy had our number. How the hell did he do that, Don?"

"I don't know."

"Right. And to have all of us injured like this?" _Or worse,_ he mentally added. "Not a good thing. So you get better and figure out what the hell kind of fertilizer that thing is on and how we get rid of it." Raph watched Donnie descend to the next level again as his thoughts went back to the Alpha human. "I ain't keeping weeds in my garden."


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weaknesses are identified and slowly are being strengthened.

The first indicator that something was wrong was the scent of blood. The second one was the quiet murmurs as the brothers came through the turnstile. Mikey turned from his Zombie Raider III game and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Raph and Don practically crawl in. "Leo!"

Raph cringed at the shout, taking the slow turn towards the lab. He watched as Mikey rushed to Don's side before the turtle batted him away. "Raph. He's on his second adrenaline crash and is concussed."

"He's got what?"

"Hit my head," Raph muttered, not even bothering with an insult. As soon as there was a hand on his shell he hissed, trying to wiggle out of Mikey's grip.

"Dude, did you get the license plate of that Peterbuilt? You should have, looks like you got hit and backed over a couple times."

"Yeah, I feel like it."

Leo came out of the dojo just as the group was heading into the lab, his eyes wide. They both were hurt. Did they go after each other? A pang of guilt hit his gut as he thought about that but then he heard 'Alpha on drugs' from Raph's mouth. Leaving his swords in the dojo, he headed straight over to them, eyes taking in everything. Their masks were off-red and purple holding the broken pieces of bo to Raph's hand and arm. His skin was mottled with bruises and he kept his head down away from the light. Catching the sudden tension in the turtle, he snatched and overturned the paper basket, flipping it back just before the remnants of Raph's dinner had the chance to hit the floor. Leo's cooler hand rested on the back of the turtle's neck as he turned his head to look at Donnie. He seemed okay with the exception of the white bandage on his left arm, now lined with a thin mark of blood. Donnie was throwing out instructions to the other two with quiet words, making certain that Raph was taken care of first despite Mikey's protesting looks.

"--I can't get radiographs so I'm assuming it's broken. It needs to be put into a cast once the worst of the concussion wears off. And Leo, check his shell. He was thrown into the wall several times."

That last part was unnerving. Raphael thrown into walls? Leo kept the basket close by as he shifted to run his hand down the back of Raph's shell. He felt the tension in the other turtle but no other sound came from him. "It's not broken. Bruised, maybe."

"Ribs." Donnie nodded tiredly, jumping a bit when Mikey's hand reached his shoulder. "It needs to be sewn, Mike. And it's long. Maybe Sens--"

"I got this, dude." MIchelangelo said softly with a brave smile. "Got the stuff all ready for it. Just like you said before." 

"I'll grab some extra gauze for Raph's hand," Leo offered, giving Donnie a warm smile. "I'll watch him so you can get some rest. I'm just glad you guys are back and we'll deal with whatever happened when you're both doing better."

"Take some aspirin and if he can't hold it down, the peppermint and grapefruit oil. Keep him up for another two hours and then wake him up every half hour. Don't be afraid to get me or Splinter." Donnie half smiled, gesturing to his arm. "It's just a cut."

Something about how Donnie said it made Leo pause before collecting the things he needed to take care of Raph. The way his brother smiled put him on edge. Something had happened out there, something bad enough to have Donatello frightened and Raph beaten worse than Leo's seen in a long time. Michelangelo was there, already unwinding the field dressing and he still needed to take Raph into a quiet, low lit place. He decided to bring the paper basket with them. "Come on, Raph. It's not far to your room."

Splinter came and helped, his voice silent as he eased his son into bed. Raph was still breathing roughly, his eyes closed to block out light. Leo turned out the lights and kept the jack-o-lantern on, moving to the bed beside his master. "I didn't get much yet, Master. Other than an Alpha had attacked them."

The rat nodded in recognition of the information, his hand resting gently over his injured son's head. "How is Donatello?"

"A deep cut on his arm. And he's shaken up. Still giving orders as always when any of us is hurt, though." That part was a small comfort. He would have been more concerned if Donnie hadn't been able to tell them what to do.

Leo set his supplies down on a small table and looked at his father. "When they are able to speak more on it, we will be able to figure out a way to deal with this new threat. It would be wise to postpone future patrols until we know more about the Alpha."

Leonardo nodded, muttering a soft agreement. "Those were my thoughts as well. If he can take out Raph and get through Donnie's defenses, we must know more before we continue on."

"Yes. And I believe that until we know what is happening, we should delay the ceremony." He watched the reaction on Leo's face. It was slight, but his son understood the reasoning for it. "We all must be in top physical form should this threat become more serious."

"Of course, Master." Leo understood the need for caution. Especially now that Donnie was injured. Though they had all witnessed mutants returning back to their original form, this transformation was different. This was their _father_ and not someone who had been a mutant for only a few months, maybe a year or two at most..

"I will go see to Michelangelo and Donatello. Take care of your brother."

"Hai, Sensei." He watched Splinter leave, latching the door closed as he left. Leonardo looked to Raph and set to binding his wrist tight to the broken bo. The Alpha had been quiet all this time, mostly to keep his stomach settled. When Leo spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. "Do you think you can swallow some pain killers?"

The turtle thought about it and instead of speaking or moving his head, he made one motion with his good hand. No. Leo nodded, pulling the mask from his head and dampening it with water, adding the a few drops of the oils to it before draping it over Raph's forehead. "I'm glad you and Don made it home. Did you not have time to call for back up?" Was it Raph's stubborn pride that kept him from reaching out or was it something else?

It took a while for Raph to answer. Between his bitten out words, he worked to settle into a more comfortable position; on his good side with Leo's leg and pillows as a prop. "Didn't want you to be hurt too. The guy is big. Real big. Fast and strong."

"I'm sorry. I should have been there."

"N-no, Leo." Raph's fingers on his good hand pressed into the turtle's leg. "It was better you weren't. Having enough trouble focusing then. There's...there's something about him. Weird. He made me want to fight and I didn't even know he was there."

Leo fell silent, going over those words in his head. "By taunting or instinct or... what?"

"Dunno. He just did."

He sighed softly, leaning his head back against the wall. "We'll figure it out, Raphie. Just get some rest. I'll let you sleep soon, alright?"

"Keeping me up...?"

"I'll sing bad pop rock songs off key." Leo grinned when Raph grunted; his version of a laugh when he really didn't want to. By rote memory the leader's fingers found pressure points that would help relieve some of the nausea the turtle was feeling and ease the pain and tension. "Or I could start calling you Jack?"

"Please. No."

A soft chuckle moved through him before he started humming. Old Japanese lullabies that Splinter would sing to them now was a part of the background noise for Raphael. Leo had always been observant enough to know that those songs settled the hot head better than anything else as well as fall into a meditative state easier than with candles. Within the hour Raph's breathing was slow and measured even if it wasn't as deep and as relaxed as it should have been. Leo hated waking him up just to make certain the turtle was coherent, but they all knew how to monitor concussions-it was a part of the hazards in this line of work. He had just gotten to the point where he would cat nap with Raph, waking at just the right times to rouse the other turtle and asking a few questions before settling back down when Raph woke him suddenly.

"Don!" Green eyes were still wild from his dream as he searched the room, lurching from pain and panic. "Donnie!" 

 

************

 

Michelangelo's face twisted when Donnie's arm fell open once the bandage was gone. "Dude!" 

"Don't get sick, Mike. Leo took the waste paper basket." Don's voice was soft as he watched the color drain from his Alpha's face. "Maybe Splinter--"

"I've got this." Mikey had to look away and collect himself by opening up the suture kit. "I....It surprised me. How in the world did he get this close to you?"

Donatello sighed, dropping his head before feeling the wet gauze pad dab at the wound. "He had Raph by the wrist and was just crushing it with one hand. I broke my bo across his back." He didn't elaborate further. He would have preferred it if Mikey just let it be that Don was trying to help Raph and not want more details than that. He doubted that he would get that lucky.

"That must have been some big mean dude if he could do that much damage to Raph." Mikey avoided looking at Donnie's wound for as long as he could, preferring to eye the sharp instruments he needed to use to sew muscle and skin back together.

"Bigger than a grizzly bear, I think." Donatello couldn't help but tense as the wound was swabbed, his fingers tightening on the edge of the bed before he forcibly relaxed them.

"Does that mean you're scared of bears?" Mikey tried to make idle talk as he started pulling suture through meat, carefully tying the muscle wound closed with decent knots. They weren't as small and precise and neat as Don's but they would do.

"What?" Don had been trying to concentrate on things other than the odd sensation of thread going through is flesh. The solution Mike had used was an antiseptic as well as a numbing product so he didn't feel pain. "Scared of bears?"

"You're still shaking." He paused a moment, resting a hand on Don's trembling one. "What happened out there, D? Why didn't you guys call for us?"

For a moment Donnie thought that Michelangelo was starting to bond with him and then he belatedly realized that he was showing his emotions. And reeking of them. "Raph didn't want you two injured as well. This guy was enough to put him on edge. Who knows what he would have done if you two were hurt, too?" 

Mikey was quiet after that to which Don was grateful for. He wasn't certain how long the younger turtle would hold out but amazingly enough he held out until Don was stitched up. "Here. Take a look." He held up a mirror that had a crack in one corner to show Donnie his work. Not perfectly precise but again...it would do. 

Donnie smiled, his eyes glancing back up to hopeful blues. "It looks really good, Mike. Thank you."

The turtle burst into the brightest smile, warming Donatello's heart and easing some of the worry out of it. "Do you want to see too, Sensei?" Oh! Splinter had been watching them? Donnie's eyes moved over to the doorway, noting that their father was there. 

"Yes, I would like to." As Splinter moved into the lab, he rested a hand on Donnie's good shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "Very good, Michelangelo. You have retained an important skill from Donatello's teachings. I am sure he is very happy to have you by his side to help him when he needs it."

The words hit a little too close to home and Donnie looked at his father, his expression lost and almost on the verge of tears. "I always am, Sensei. I can't imagine Mikey being anywhere else, to be truthful." That made the turtle grin even more as he started to put the kit aside and rebandage Don's arm again. Before Mike could begin winding the gauze around the white pad Donnie reached out to grip Mikey's hand. "I really, _really_ am glad you're here. You have no idea." The crackle in Donnie's voice made Michelangelo stop and then the turtle smiled, drawing Donnie into a hug and being especially mindful of his hurt arm.

"It'll be okay, Don. All you need to worry about is getting better, okay? We got this." The tension in the taller turtle was nearly a physical wall and Mikey nuzzled the side of Donnie's head, not aware of why the terrapin was like this, but knowing he needed to be here to help comfort him. 

Splinter watched the pair, satisfied that they would be fine together. "I am certain you will be able to rest easy tonight. Please call me if you need anything."

"Sure, Dad. Thanks."

They had retired into Donnie's room just to keep an ear out for Leo should he need help. What came a few hours later wasn't Leo's shout but Raph's. "Donnie!"

Don was up like a shot, not even bothering to knock on Raph's door before coming inside, meeting Leo's confused eyes before reaching out for Raph. "I'm here, Raph. It's okay."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah." Don watched the turtle's eyes roll as a wave of dizziness hit him. "Easy. I'm okay. Promise." Never mind the sling his arm was in. Never mind the tremble in his lip. 

The sudden connection between the once at-odds turtles made both Leo and Mikey look at each other. Leo shrugged, at a loss for what to do next as the injured ones clung to each other. Mikey straightened a little as an idea lit up behind his eyes. "Nest."

The same thought hit Leo at just about the same time and he nodded. "Go get Donnie's, I'll get mine." The smallest turtle shot out and Leo turned to Donnie. "We'll be right back."

Splinter didn't look for any training from his other sons in the morning but he was curious as to where they all were. He found them still sleeping in a heap in Raph's room. The other bedrooms had been stripped of bedding and mattresses and Raph's bed pulled up on its side to give the four enough room to make their own nest. The soft glow of the pumpkin light blanketed them all as the most injured turtles snuggled in the center and their mates kept a protective watch on either side of them, ready to awake should there be the smallest whimper or twitch.

The Master let his sons sleep.


	5. Sometimes there are no answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spring Forward Night! 
> 
> Knowledge of a possible threat and ultimate danger for the family has everyone on edge and relationships feeling the strain.

"This is gonna be SO COOL!" Casey was practically dancing around the girls as they made their way to their friends' home. "Splinter is gonna be back to his human ninja master self and the guys will have the perfect bachelor pad!"

Both April and Miwa eyed each other as Casey went on and on about how awesome the change was going to be. Miwa would have her dad back, the turtles would have their awesome pad, dogs and cats would start living together. "You seem really excited about this, Case," April casually mentioned as they turned towards the home stretch. "I mean, we never really knew you were invested in the guys' independence so much."

Miwa grinned. "It wouldn't be because then I would be living with father and you would have one less person to worry about when you visited April, wouldn't you?" Her grin widened triumphantly when she saw both of her friends blush. "Nailed that one, didn't I?"

When the group entered the lair, Casey was the first one to call out for their friends. The place seemed quiet and both April and Miwa fell into the silence if only for different reasons. Miwa's footsteps went silent as she searched for any of the inhabitants to the lair. April listened on as Casey called out each of the turtle's names, poking his nose here and there to search for them. It was Leo who appeared at Casey's side, his face turned into a frown as he waited for the young man to notice him. He was rewarded with a yelp as Casey flew back, nearly bowling over into the young women. "Jeez! Give a guy a heart attack!"

There was a glimmer of amusement in Leo's eyes even though nothing really changed in his face. "Sorry. It's been a little tense, lately."

April immediately came forward, picking up on her friend's distress. "What happened? Did something go wrong? Is Splinter okay?" Even Miwa looked anxious as she waited for the answer.

It was then that Leo realized that he was being mis-interpreted and waved his hands a bit, shaking his head as he stepped further into the light. "No no! He's fine, Master's perfectly okay. We actually decided to post pone things."

"Post pone them? Why? For how long?" This time Yoshi's daughter wouldn't remain quiet. "Did something happen to the retro-mutagen?"

"That's fine, too. It's actually... us."

Casey piped in as soon as looking for the rest of Leo's brothers got too boring for him. "You guys chicken out?"

April admonished her boyfriend as Leo took in a breath. "No, we did not chicken out. Raph and Donnie actually got into a tussle with someone and were roughed up pretty badly."

"Are they okay?"

"Raph? Raphael roughed up? How big was this guy?"

"Don said he looked bigger than a grizzly bear."

The girls' mouths dropped open and Casey's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Whoa. What happened? Are they alright?"

"We're fine, Shellbrain. Stop shouting." Raph was in the pit, watching whatever was mildly entertaining. He still carried that "I'm SO hungover" look about him but he was sporting a fresh cast on his arm. Casey skid to a halt, dropped to his knees and stared at all the bruises and the cast.

"What the hell did that guy do to you?"

"Do you really need the medical list?"

"I-It's just... I've never seen you this mashed up, bro! You sure it was human."

"Yeah." Raph noted out of the corner of his eye how his other friends looked at him with worry and concern. He grunted, sulking more into his seat. "He was human, alright. This really big Alpha I haven't seen before."

Miwa's eyebrow arched up. "This was from an Alpha? And he got you to look like this?"

"He wasn't no ordinary one. I've dealt with normal ones and they're nothing like this guy." Raph did his best not to bristle at the insult. After all she didn't know that he himself was an Alpha. At least not yet. It was a secret they all wanted to keep to themselves a little longer.

"Maybe that's where you can help us," Donatello chimed in as he walked out into the lair with his lap top. April looked the most horrified seeing Donnie's arm in a sling with a bandage down his entire upper arm. "I've been trying to research on what kind of Alpha he may be, but I'm not getting any hits."

April came to his injured side, moving to meet his twist as he tried to avoid you. "Donnie, what happened?"

"Just a cut," he quipped smoothly, trying to avoid the contact without looking like he was. The conversation set Raph on edge and he watched the two, trying to remain in his seat and not go overboard with making certain Donnie had space.

"Just a cut? You never get hurt, though." Her hand was about ready to touch the bandage, her senses picking up panic from Donnie and then in a flash Mikey was in between them, sitting himself on the couch and gently moving April away in the process.

"You just gotta take a look at it, Ape! It's all gnarly and gross," Mikey added few hand gestures to add more space, feeling the rigid body of his mate relax as Mikey became animated. "I almost saw _bone_ when I was stitching it up! Maybe when I change the bandage, Donnie will let you see my stitch job? It's so awesome."

"Uh, no thanks, Mikey. I'm sure it's a great job." April backed off, but her eyes were still on the taller turtle as Donnie purposefully avoided looking at her. And he knew if he looked up now, April would be convinced she _knew_ there was something up.

Miwa/Karai was the one who brought the group back into focus. "You said he wasn't like the other Alphas. How so?"

"Massive."

"Overly Aggressive."

"Lightning fast."

"Older but unattached."

The two turtles traded out descriptions, glossing over the fight without giving any real details. Raph looked up at his younger brother for a moment before adding something. "He said he was looking for an Omega that could hold up to him. Someone who would last more than a few seconds." Donnie hid his shame and worry by burying his face into his lap top and Leo who had still been standing, froze. His blue eyes bore into Raph while his Alpha avoided his gaze. Mikey paused for a moment, glancing over to Don who wasn't looking at anyone, but studiously typing on his laptop.

Casey was the one who broke the growing shock and tension between the turtles. "You.....You fought an _Apex!_ " All six heads turned to Casey and he whooped, forgetting Raph's concussion. "THAT IS SO METAL! I thought they didn't exist anymore, but you know, you never know, right? Weird things happen in this town!" 

"Dude!" Raph growled, leaning into his friend's personal space. "Keep it down. What the hell's an Apex?"

"Like, he's the Ultimate Alpha. All the other lesser ones see him come and they cower before his _raw power_." Casey was on the coffee table now, gesturing as he elaborated on his description. "They're huge, mean, scary and they don't care if you're bonded or not. They'll just take territory and Omegas or even Alphas and call it a day! Get in his way and its funeral time."

"Thanks for the infomercial." Raph hid his frustration and disgust with indifference. "So why wasn't any of this on that wonderful educational show your girlfriend tortured us with?" April made a face and stuck her tongue out at him, in turn making him actually smirk.

"Because," Donnie supplied, still typing as he spoke, "it's still not confirmed if the 'Apex' is actually a subgender to the Variant or not. There haven't been any concrete diagnosis with any suspected Alpha and it doesn't happen often enough to make the phenomena measurable. "If there is such a subgender, they don't present this as an Apex until much later in life. Mid-thirties or so. And when that's the case, they're usually so aggressive that it's impossible to get any proper testing on them. They just go rogue. Nomadic." Donatello looked up to look at Leo. "It's usually a self-destructive trait and they don't live long. Either through risk taking or mass resistance, they tend to have a much shorter life span."

Leo thought about that, not liking the implications. "A lone wolf, only not looking to take a pack, but destroy it."

"Essentially, yes."

Suddenly, several things over the past week made perfect sense and he fought not to give Donnie any lingering looks. They were all left for Raph who knew that Leo figured it out. Raph responded by puffing up, going over the top with his temper to the point of giving himself a headache. Mikey was still sitting there, processing it. It wouldn't be long before he put two and two together, Leo thought. He just hoped that it would happen after their human friends had left.

"This is _MY-_ -our town! We gotta get rid of this guy once and for all!" Raph carried a little extra fire in his words that was tempered only by the head injury. "He ain't takin' New York as his territory, he ain't takin' people, Omega, Alpha OR Beta and all he's getting for visitin' here is a tee shirt and a one way ticket outta here!"

"Easy there, alpha guy--" Casey held his hands up, still grinning from the excitement of this development. The grin faded quickly when Raph was in his face.

"What you just call me?"

"S-sorry! Sorry man. You're just all gun ho about this and it's like you're a few of the hockey players on the team. No harm, no foul?"

"You better pay attention who you're talkin' to, Case. I ain't one of those guys."

"Haha! Of course not! You're my mutant turtle BFF. It's all good, right?" 

April and Miwa both shared a look. Mikey seemed off on his own little world, still processing this Apex Alpha issue. Donnie tried retreating back into his computer, still trying to pull up all the information he could about Apex Alphas and Leo was processing it all, watching his team fall into chaos. He needed to bring order into this team. "Alright. Settle down, guys." He noted that Casey did first and Raph followed belatedly. Both women turned to look at him. Mikey's face carried on a very blank expression and Donnie continued to hide behind his tiny technology wall. "That's the reason why Father isn't turning back, right now. There's too much up in the air and if we all need to work together to defeat this Apex Alpha or whatever he is, we need to be in our top physical form."

"But Splinter's best form is human, isn't it?" April looked up to Leo, latching on to his leadership aura while everything else around her still felt crazy.

"Not necessarily. He's been a mutated rat for twenty years. We both felt that if he changed back now, he'd have to learn how to handle and balance his body all over again."

Donnie popped up to confirm the thought. "He's right. The centers of gravity for human and mutant rat are different. It wouldn't be to Sensei's advantage to change back now." 

Miwa stood up, straightening her shirt as she looked at them. "I'm going to go visit him for a bit." Without revealing anything else, she gave a slight bow before moving off to the rat's room. 

"So how long do you think this is gonna take?" Casey asked, turning to business now. "A week? Two?"

"I have no idea," Leo admitted, sighing softly. "Raph's wrist is broken and even the stitches that Don has isn't going to heal any time soon."

"You know she's been waitin--"

"And she understands." Leo looked up to Casey with a soft glare. "As much as any of us hate the fact that she has to wait a little longer, it's nothing compared to the risk of not having him around ever again. I'd rather err on caution than not."

"Casey," April said softly, touching his arm. "The guys can't do anything when they're down two as it is. Maybe the best way to help is monitor topside and see if we can find some more information for them?" Her eyes moved back to the turtles in a hopeful urge to prompt them to agree.

"That would be a big help," Donnie responded with a weak smile. "This isn't something I've been researching so getting as much information as possible would be the best recourse in beating this guy."

The friends left shortly there after to allow the turtles to rest and formulate new plans. If the trio found any more information about this Apex Alpha, they'd report in right away to Don. As they left, Miwa's face was stoic after burying it into the fur of her father. Mikey had been quiet after the mention of the Alpha but did his best to be his smiling, jovial self around his human friends. As soon as they were out of earshot he whirled around on Raph. " _Why!?_ " All the pent up frustration and anger about something that seemed only the Alphas knew about sparked between them. Finding Mike's normally calm and peaceful blue eyes sparking and aimed at him made Raph back off suddenly, uncertain about the situation.

Raph started out tentatively, looking to Leo for guidance. His mate was just as shocked. "Why....?"

"YES! Why didn't you tell me? That's not any injury-" Michelangelo was seething as he pointed at Donnie's arm. "That's a _mark_!" Don looked away, covering the bandage with is good hand and cringing as Mikey bellowed. "I know I'm not a textbook, but I'm not stupid! He _marked_ my Donnie!" Mike choked, glaring at Raphael again with is hands curled into fists. Then with a final roar he stalked into the dojo, the place turning silent before the familiar rhythm of someone pummeling a punching bag echoed faintly.

Donnie's cringe turned into a grimace as he curled in on himself, shutting his eyes tight. Leo and Raph exchanged looks and the hot head was the first to move, touching Don's shoulder briefly as he followed Michelangelo into the dojo. Leo sat down beside his brother, resting his hand on the shoulder Raph had touched. "Don."

"He hates me," came the pathetic little squeak. Donnie managed to set the lap top aside before curling his feet up so he could hide in his long limbs.

"What? _No._ No, Don just...he doesn't hate you. Mikey's angry and upset. But it's not directed towards you. Not at all." Leo rubbed his brother's shoulder as he shook his head in earnest. "If anything, it's probably me since I ordered you two out." He sighed heavily, waiting for a response from Don. When none came forth he sighed, gathering Donnie in his arms as he waited for Raph to return.

Raph stood at the dojo doorway to watch his brother pound the stuffing out of his beloved bag. It was awkward for fold his arms in front of his plastron because of the cast but he did it anyway. There he waited for Mikey to speak. Luckily he didn't need to wait long. "I don't hit injured turtles so your bag is the next best thing." The youngest's tone was sullen as he slid his gaze over to his older brother, fists still attacking the bag.

"Hell, Mike, if ya wanna hit me, hit me. I can take it." He moved forward then, eyes sparking in irritation. "Ya got a beef with me, then let's hear it."

"Why didn't you stop him?" All the fight was out of the turtle as he turned, hands limp at his sides. "You're our big brother, Raph, you always have our backs."

Just like that the guilt was back on his shoulders and Raph's expression broke. "Jeez, Mikey. I did what I could. I didn't think--" He stopped, looking as guilty as ever. "Don was the one who was tryin' to save me. I got him in the arm when Donnie was screamin but..."

"I'm sorry!" And just like that the orange banded turtle lunged forward, clinging to Raph like a life line. "I just got angry and all I want to do is just pound who's responsible into the ground! Shell, I just want to pound _someone_ into the ground! I've... I've never felt like this, Raph."

"Don't worry about it little bro," Raph wound his good arm over Mikey's shoulders, holding the smaller turtle to himself. "If you still want to have a crack at me, I'll let ya."

Mikey laughed a bit. It wasn't happy, but it was something and Raph smiled. "But now he has that scar. I should have gotten Splinter. He would have made those stitches all nice and neat but now it'll look like some little kid tried to piece him back together." It would forever be a reminder of what that Alpha did to him and that made Mike feel that much worse about it. Raph sighed, squeezing his brother that much more before giving him a chance to breathe.

"We're gonna get that guy and you have first dibs. Promise."


	6. Fight to live not live to fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dam finally breaks and the turtles come to a decision regarding their family. One can only put life on hold for so long.
> 
> SMUT WITHIN! TCEST.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

.....

"Ow."

"Sorry, D."

"It's fine.--ouch!"

Mikey threw an exasperated sigh, looking up at his mate. "Now I know why you avoid getting hurt."

"Your bedside manner leaves much to be desired, too." Donnie wasn't as irritated as his words made it sound. He didn't look at Mikey. Instead his hands were on the rubics cube he was twisting and turning, making 'flowers' on all the sides before switching to another design. In the two weeks that had passed Donnie was avoiding everyone but especially Mikey. The young Alpha didn't know how to deal with the change in his mate so he gave Donnie his distance. When the time came to pull the stitches out Mikey insisted on doing it himself. He was the one who put them in. He didn't think that the skin would have been that stubborn in releasing the thread.

The conversation stalled again and Mikey stared at Don for another minute before finishing up, dabbing at the tiny bead of blood with a gauze square. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted Splinter to do this?"

"What?"

"If Master Splinter stitched this up, it would be," Mike shrugged, running his finger down the freshly healed cut, "It wouldn't be like this. I made a mess of it, didn't I."

Donnie's eyes moved to look at it as he lifted his arm. "It's fine, Mike."

"But you ... it'll be a constant reminder of that guy." The guy that they hadn't heard anything about in the past two weeks. He'd practically disappeared, leaving the turtles a paranoid wreck as they tried to figure out what to do from here. "At least if Splinter did it, it wouldn't look like a mess. It's just another reminder of something I can't do right."

"Is that what you think?" Donnie's eyes widened as he looked at Michelangelo. "Mikey, no. It's not that at all." His fingers wrapped round his arm, feeling newly healed skin pull some, but stay strong. "I have the mark of another Alpha on me. And I don't want it, but it's going to be there forever. Just a reminder of what could have happened if we hadn't gotten away in time."

"It's a reminder that you got away," Michelangelo's hand closed over Don's as his blue eyes caught reddish brown ones. "It's what all of our scars are, anyway. But this one? I... I fixed it." There was a small smile of realization that he _had_ been the one to fix Donnie, and therefore it was really _his_ mark. 

The other turtle sat there, stunned at the revelation. Michelangelo had fixed his arm in his goofy, off center way. Slowly Donnie peeled his and Mikey's fingers away to take a second look at the mark, noting how it wasn't straight and true, but a little ragged and haphazard. Just like Mikey. A smile blossomed on his face as he looked back to the Alpha. "So you don't think it's a deal breaker, then? You can stand looking at me?" The answer made Donnie lean back suddenly, his shell against the wall and his mouth pleasantly and desperately covered with a heated kiss. When they parted, Mikey's breath was puffing lightly over Don's still tingling mouth.

"That feel like a deal breaker to you?"

A noise uttered past Don's lips but it was anyone's guess if it was in the positive or negative as he dove in for another kiss, tugging the smaller turtle's plastron against him as he tried to slide back on the narrow bed. Another gutteral sound came from the Omega as he felt a hand flutter between his thighs, then grow firm to stroke the muscle there. The same hand pressed against the growing bulge and his hips thrusted up, begging in lieu of spoken words. That need was sudden and demanding and Donnie was having trouble trying to figure out how it got there without any hint or build up to it.

"Flip over." Mikey's voice was lower than usual. Commanding. It made something deep in Donnie's gut flip flop as a warmth spread through his body. But Don wasn't moving fast enough for Mike's liking and he nipped Donnie's shoulder just above the mark, making him cry out with shock and lust. "Turn _over_."

Was the lab door closed properly and latched? Did anyone else notice the growl that came from Mikey if it wasn't? Don didn't have time to process everything as he was forcibly flipped over to his plastron. The scrape of shell made the taller turtle moan before he started panting, tail already flagged up before he could think through all of this properly. "Mikey- I--" The thought never left his lips as his hips were lifted up, making him balance on his knees. Fingers stroked his tail and he felt the shivers flood his being, making the appendage thick and strive to lift higher. " _Mikey_ ," Donnie breathed, struggling to make sense of it and to collect some of his own. The Alpha did everything to stop him, especially when he pressed his thumb against the opening that was practically begging to be stretched and filled. Donatello called out his mate's name, leaning back against that resistance even though he knew he shouldn't. He should be pulling away, trying to talk sense into Mikey. Mikey was extremely sensible when he needed to be, after all. But the problem was that it all felt so damn _good_ and after all the stress that had been happening this sudden assault felt like heaven. Donnie shuddered hard when he felt more than heard Michelangelo's churr as his thumb pressed against the tight ring of muscle, massaging it lightly in small circles as he watched Donnie writhe.

"Stop thinking, Don. I got you." The smaller turtle shifted behind Don, pressing his own knees against the outsides of Donnie's as he continued the massage, teasing the other turtle with tiny pulses of pressure from his thumb.

Lube. They needed lube. Was this really going to happen on the medical bed like this? For some reason Donatello couldn't bring himself to care as he pushed back, whining in frustration that the digit wasn't pushing into him. "Need you, Mike. We need ... need lube." 

Something rhythmic and almost breathless came from the other turtle. "Drop down," Michelangelo demanded in his lowered voice, knowing already from the shudder that his Omega had done so. While he wanted to be buried full hilt into his mate, he didn't want to leave Don either. The sharp, needy feeling was too great and he wasn't about to leave Donnie for a bit of slippery gel. He needed to be hovering over him, directing him, looming _right now_. Memories of his alone times in his room came into play as he fed his hard cock between Don's thighs, moaning in appreciation to feel something warm and smooth against his member. He grinned in triumph as he felt his tip of his cock slide up against Donnie's length to draw a long moan from the turtle. _Now_ Don got the idea and he clenched his thighs together tighter, his breathing ragged as he struggled against the stars dancing behind his eyes. 

"Use your hand, Donnie. Hold us both," Michelangelo urged, pulling his hips back and groaning as he pressed forward. His own cock twitched in excitement and reveled in the stimulation of Don's hand pressing them together. "Yessss, just like that D. Hold us tight like that." Donnie's whimpering cries were somewhat muffled by the pillow as his hand pressed their cocks together. "I love hearing you like this. Your moans of pleasure." Mikey churred again, shuddering as he drew away and then pressed back in, feeling his dick glide and stimulate Don's in turn. 

"Mike-please," Donnie panted, moving back and forth with slight motions. He wanted to help work them closer to that completion and yet commit all of this to memory. "Faster, please."

"I want to make you scream. Make you come, make you _mine_." Mikey had released Donnie's tail some time ago in favor for his hips. He needed leverage as he drove against smooth skin and into that willing hand. "Want you comin', Don. For me, only me." Donatello cried out, moving his hand in short, tight strokes as he felt his climax rush through him. "Good." The added fluid made everything slippery and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. This felt better than anything he experienced to date and all that Mike was left with was his churr as he kept thrusting, the movement getting rougher and more urgent as he felt each of Donnie's climaxes against his hard, straining cock. Banging his growing knot against the back of the turtle's legs felt better than he thought it would and when Donnie opened his legs and captured the knot tight, all Michelangelo could do was howl. 

Their rough panting tumbled all over each other as Mike spilled heavily against Donnie's cock and into his hand, flooding the sheets beneath them. Don kept coughing over his gasps for air, hand moving quick and tight over them as he milked his Alpha's cock against his own, groaning and huffing as he felt them pulse together. Donatello never felt this secure before in his life as the weight of his Alpha settled over him, his bridges being pet lightly over and over again. Slowly he relaxed, sinking into the puddle with barely a thought as he pulled his hand out from under him. Marinating in their combined essences didn't bother Donnie one bit as he relaxed, waiting for his world to right itself.

"I needed that."

Donnie sighed happily. "Me too." His hand reached back to find Mikey's and curled his fingers around his mate's. "That was .... really _good_." 

"Yeah? You liked it?"

"Yes." The turtle beneath Mike purred, stretching so that his tail quivered. "Very, very much."

"What was your favorite part?" Mikey bounced lightly, shifting so that he was on Donnie's side, 

Donatello hummed a bit, nuzzling under Mikey's jaw. "The part where you just had your way with me?" 

"That was the whole thing!"

"Uh huh." 

The orange banded turtle chuckled, winding an arm around Donnie and not caring about the mess they were in. "I'll remember that the next time you're over thinking things."

"Should be every three days."

"Yeah, and it's been so much longer than that." Mikey was quiet for a minute, relaxing beside his mate. "You know what, D? I think I'm done having that dumb Alpha control our lives."

Donnie's head lifted up to look into the baby blue eyes. "You're right. We meet this Alpha once and we're all over the place. We've...we've stopped living because we don't know how to deal with him."

Michelangelo nodded with a fresh flame of determination sparked in his eyes. "So we tell Leo?"

"We tell Leo."

 

*********

 

He had been heading over to Donnie's lab when he heard Mikey's growl. The pleading whimper from Donnie shortly after told Leo all he needed to know. The turtle closed the lab door as quietly as he could and took a deep, cleansing breath. Whatever he wanted to ask the brain could wait. Leonardo's next mission now became Raphael. Raphael who happened to be tinkering on his baby; one of those choppers they salvaged from the Foot after the main factions disbanded. Sleek and red, Raph tinkered and cared for it like it was a newborn, often discussing with Donnie the best parts and fuels for it. Today he saw Raph with the bike, polishing the chrome with slow, smooth strokes. Leo knew exactly where he wanted those hands to be.

"Raphael." If there was an issue with training or some patrol question, Leo's voice would have been almost harsh. He would have directed his brother like a soldier. This time it was soft and alluring, A small smile played on his face as he crouched down, resting his hand over Raph's.

"What do ya want, Leo?" 

"You."

Green eyes stared widely at him and Leo could only grin. The nuzzle he offered the Alpha was brief before his hand tightened around Raph's, giving the slightest tug. Raph grinned. "Got an itch ya need help scratchin'?"

"Mmm." The bike was forgotten. Leo's tail was already wagging, luring Raph to his room with little provocation. "I've missed you. I've missed us."

Raphael agreed. He didn't like the days and nights when they were trying to pour over strategy, trying to make up plans for when they came into contact with the Alpha again. It was never a matter of if it would happen, either. "Yeah." He let Leo lead him to his room, snatching him up into a devouring kiss before the door was secure. Leo became nearly limp in his arms as their mouths crashed hands everywhere on each other, groping and pulling in efforts to get closer. It felt so long ago that they were like this, the memories of their own first tentative touches coming into play, the remembering when Raph came into his room when he had been in heat.

Leo didn't want to give that up. He wanted to be selfish for once. Raph was as necessary in his life as was breathing or eating. Panting harshly, he felt his shell slide down against the wall as his eyes looked up to his Alpha. "May I?" Imploring, his fingers pressed into Raph's thighs, sliding against the hard muscle as he urged them to open a bit more. He waited, impossibly tense for that slight nod of Raph's head before his mouth pressed against plastron. His tongue swiped at the hidden slit and Leo shuddered when he heard Raph's groan.

"Yeah, Leo." Raph's fingers were on either side of Leo's face, directing slightly so that his tongue found the most sensitive places. "Gonna fuck that sweet mouth of yours. Give you something useful to do other than blab about strategy and shit." A drawn out churr came from the Alpha as he felt his organ release into Leo's mouth, neck stretching in pleasure as one warm spot was traded for another. The sudden squeeze on his cock felt amazing but then Leo was pulling back, sputtering as he felt his gag reflex kick in. "Okay?" Raph looked down, hands still on Leo's face, but this time holding him tenderly as he waited for an answer through the choking.  
c  
"Yeah," the turtle croaked with one hand pressed against Raph's thigh and the other wrapped around a half hardened length. "Damn reflex." 

Anyone who knew Raph on the surface would have passed out from shock at the tenderness he showed Leonardo. He didn't move to demand his pleasure but waited patiently for Leo to recover, his thumb smoothing away the tears that pricked at the corner of the turtle's eye. "Gotta work up to massive girth sizes, bro." His amusement was nearly soft and gentle which was a 180 for the brash turtle. He felt Leo's hand move and he grunted softly as a tongue followed, licking at his tip. "Still up for it?"

Leo considered the question and then answered by sucking a good portion of his Alpha, letting his hand be a guide for how much he should take in. "Not as deeply as I want to, but yes." He was determined to reach his goal of being able to swallow Raph down and make him come from his mouth alone. He should have expected that trying this for the first time wouldn't yield a complete success.

"No more beginner's luck," Raph tutted, shifting his hold on Leo's head as he churred softly. He had to work on his balance a bit, but found a good stance so he could watch his cock move in and out of Leo's mouth, green eyes feasting on the vision of his organ disappearing past forest green lips. Raph was a litany of praises, watching everything that he did with an intense, narrow gaze. He remained sharp and detailed, telling Leo exactly how hot and lewd it looked and churring when Leo groaned in pleasure as he was told he was doing it right. With the buffer of Leo's hand, Raph had the chance to snap his hips forward, adding to his pleasure as he imagined it more than Leo's mouth. His knot started to swell, the need to move and thrust becoming greater as his desire rose. The knot banged impatiently against the blade of Leo's hand, pressing against it as Raph churred deeply.

Leo's sapphire blue eyes were wide as he watched Raph's face. He loved how the turtle's emotions were open and plain. Hot desire and tortorous ecstasy flit across Raphael's eyes and cheeks. The resting hand reached up to draw a line around the knot and Leo's eyes sparkled with amusement and lust as Raph cursed out his Omega's name. The end result was even better when that hand slid back further to grasp Raph's tail and stroke it just as his gripping fingers opened to capture the knot and hold on tight. He cursed himself when he couldn't drink Raph down completely, favoring the rest of the Alpha's essense to slide hot down his plastron and bathe his own emerging cock.

Raphael hadn't been expecting the hand on his tail but it seemed to make all the difference when he climaxed. He was still breathing harsh, forehead pressed against the wall as he fought to keep standing while Leo gently licked at his cock, cleaning him quietly. Raph pried his eyes open as he watched Leo's tongue dart out and lap at him, cock twitching against each gentle swipe of that wonderful tongue. As soon as he could move without falling over he moved them to the bed, mouth working against Leo's the entire trip. It wasn't his favorite thing to taste his cum in the turtle's mouth but the flush of heat that followed with the knowledge of why Leo tasted like him made up for it.

Now it was Leo's turn to make noise. Or at least whimper. He shuddered hard, thighs clamped tightly around Raph's leg as he felt the erotic vibrations of plastron rubbing against his shell. He couldn't do more than whimper because Raph had both fingers in his mouth, thrusting gently as Leo was made to drool and suck around them. Hot descriptions of what just happened flooded the turtle's ear slit as Raph's hand pumped his erection, shifting that wonderful rock hard thigh against the underside of his tail as orgasm after orgasm pumped through him. When hypersensitivity signaled the end Leo turned, clasping Raph's thigh once more between his own as his tail caressed it with the rest of his body still rocking. Kisses and nuzzles peppered Raph as another churr bubbled forth, making Raph chuckle and hold onto Leonardo that much tighter. "I _really_ want you inside me," Leo admitted in a soft whisper.

"I can put my fingers in, next time," the muscular turtle offered, knowing full well that wasn't what Leo was implying. While their current situation wasn't unsatisfying, there was still that deep, lingering hunger that they both had. The post orgasmic haze left them both open enough for them to talk without putting up the usual walls and barriers that often facilitated arguments. He finally slipped off his mask, letting it fall somewhere behind him before working on Leo's. "Practice stretching you."

A shy smile fluttered up and Leo pressed it into the crook of Raph's neck as his tail shuttered. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"I know." A comfortable silence drifted around them as they dozed, relaxing completely in each other's arms. Raph thought about their situation and how he didn't want it to last like this. He wanted to take the next step and he knew Leo did as well. The only thing in their way was their honor, in a sense. While this sometimes felt like disrespecting their father Raph couldn't bear to think of stopping. He needed to feel Leo writhing against him as much as he needed his own climax. What they were doing now was just biding time and staving off the inevitable. Belatedly he looked to the softened edges of his cast by his fingers. "Hope Don doesn't ask what happened."

Leo smirked. "Tell him I drool in my sleep or something. It wouldn't be too far off."

Raph grinned. "You drool?"

"In my sleep." The older turtle rolled his eyes before kissing Raph's mouth. "Love you, Raph."

Raphael smiled before he returned the kiss gently this time. He pulled the turtle closer, conveying his love in action rather than words. Leo didn't seem to mind that at all. "Would it be selfish of us to just... keep going?"

"Keep going? With sex?"

"Earth to Leo," Raph nudged the turtle with his thigh. "I mean... changing Dad back even though we got this new bad guy on our heels."

"Ah." Leo thought about it. "He wouldn't be in any more danger than the rest of the people topside. Our closest friends are already up there." He shifted his gaze back to Raph. "I don't like our lives being put on hold because of a threat. But I don't like that threat in the first place. It seems like we have more to lose, sometimes."

"More to fight for," Raph said softly, pulling Leo into a firm embrace. 

"Let's talk it over with the guys first," the leader amended with a yawn. "They're a little busy right now, too."

"Oh? Is that why you came lookin' for me, Fearless?" He laughed when he caught the blush flooding Leo's face. "What did you see that you weren't supposed to?"

"Nothing!" Leo grumbled as he half smiled. "I just ... heard something and knew it was better to close the door and walk away."


	7. Always look forward to avoid stumbling back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamato brothers come together as a unit. The time's come to strive forward.

It happened at the breakfast table and much like casual conversation. Mikey stared Leo dead in the eye and laid it all out. "Splinter should go back to being human." 

Leo didn't even look up from his bowl. "So you and Don can have sex?" Donnie choked as coffee cleared out his sinuses.

"Yes. And so you can, too." 

Raph followed after.

Leonardo looked up, arching a brow. "Michelangelo, this isn't why we wanted to turn Splinter back. Not so that we can have some fanciful ...sex party."

"No. But when was the last time we had some jerk lord over our lives and made us feel like we needed to hide? We're not scraping by, Leo. Not again. It's time to keep going because if we don't and just wait for him to show up before we follow through with _our_ plans, he wins." The determined baby blue met deep sapphire blue. Neither pair wavered. Raph and Donnie looked at each other, then at the Alpha and Omega, not certain what was taking place.

"Do you all agree?" Leo addressed the rest of his brothers without shifting his gaze off Mikey. They in turn nodded.

"There's no reason why we shouldn't go through with it. I'm well enough to oversee things and make certain he recovers quickly."

"Mike has a point. We keep waitin and Splinter's gonna see a whole lot of stuff he don't wanna see." Raph paused a moment. "And I think it's time for his daughter to have him, now. He took the best care of us, you know? Time to finish growing up and movin' on."

It was only an hour of discussion before the four came to Splinter's room, each turtle kneeling and watching their father. The mutant rat knew that they had come to a milestone in their life and waited patiently for them to begin, naturally looking at Leonardo to begin first. His eldest son's message was simple and straight forward.

"It's time to release the control people around us and take back our own power. We think it's time to move on with our plans, Master." He bowed low from his kneeling position, waiting for their beloved Master and Father to speak.

"What of the threat?"

"We're always gonna have threats. But you trained us to be ninja." Michelangelo, for all of the seriousness of the discussion, still grinned. "You made certain we can handle it."

"But we don't want ya to think we're pushin' ya," Raphael interjected. "Because, you know, this is _you_ we're talking about. And we love ya and want you to have the freedom ya had when you were human. And we want ya to have your daughter back."

"You're our father. And no matter what form you're in, you'll always be that. You've trained us to be self-sufficient, reliant on each other, a good team and a better family. Kar--uh... Miwa," Donnie looked awkward as he switched the name, finding it strange on his tongue and in his head. "She didn't have the fortune to have you as her father when she was growing up. We were the lucky ones at that. But now we think she should have her chance and have the best father anyone could ever hope to have."

Splinter lowered his head, nodding slightly in the process. Initially it looked like he might have been upset but anyone who knew the ninja master for years would have known he was...happy. Taking in a deep breath, he raised his head, looking at all of his sons. The changes had been subtle, but were glaringly obvious to the patriarch. When they were younger, they lined up by their ages. Now, they lined up by station. Michelangelo, the most agile and athletic (when he chose to be) remained on Donatello's left. Though that hadn't changed, the distance between the two had. They were almost close enough for their legs to touch with Mike almost obsessive with the nearly healed wound on the arm closest to him. He was flanking a perceived weak side, ensuring that his brother and mate was protected. But Leo and Raph had switched places with Raph on the outside of the line. Though they weren't close enough to touch casually, it was the very nature of their existence together that made it seem like there was a whirlwind of fire around them. Leonardo seemed to bask in the over protective side, content to be seated by Donatello while their Alphas flanked them. Guarding even though it was their father before them. Protecting them regardless of the fact that Leo and Don were equally well trained and could take care of themselves.

Maybe it was time to move on. His children had become such capable young men.

"You will always be my sons, and you all have never made me so proud as you have now." Splinter rose from his seat and moved to the little cabinet by his futon. There was the tinkling sound of pottery in there as he continued to speak. "You have grown as brothers and ninja and as a team. To see you have grown closer than that and provide each other not only with an outlet but also a support system for your individual needs," he glanced over to the four, mentally laughing. They looked so uncomfortable at that statement. A father's work was never done! "-has made me realize that prolonging the inevitable is only for my benefit and not yours. _Gomen nasai._ " With that, he bowed deeply to all of them, making their eyes widen comically. That too was a source of amusement for Splinter even though he kept it to himself.

He came back to the small table and set down five sake cups with a bottle. Leonardo's eyes widened even more if that were possible, and he looked back to his father. He felt Raph shift closer more than see or hear him since his focus was on the Ninja Master. "For generations the passing of the Master was handled in great ceremony with many people looking on." He settled back down to his knees, knowing he had the attentions of all of the turtles. "That was when the Hamato clan was great and prolific. While still mighty, the ceremony should meet the clan's current presence." Small. Intimate. Close knit.

Leo could feel his hands tighten on his thighs. Then he felt Raph shift again, pressing a leg against his own. The only acknowledgement the turtle made was a slight lift to his head.

"By custom, the head of the family would be on his death bed before the title was passed on. We, as a family, have faced death many times and have walked with it by our side and even considered it a friend. It is only right that the time happens now so that I may allow my sons their lives. Leonardo." The turtle bowed, forehead nearly touching the floor in the process. "You have always shown the lion's heart and felt the desire to lead. Calm and steadfast, you have accomplished that and always brought your brothers home whole. That is a rare thing for a team leader to accomplish. And despite what nature and society may tell you, you will always be someone your brothers will look up to for guidance and reassurance. Your training has been rigorous your skill is nearly unmatched. There is nothing else I can teach you, my son."

"Hai, Sensei."

Splinter reached for his jade cane, balancing it on both palms before his son. "It is said that jade protects its owner both in body and spirit. When in extreme danger, it will fracture and take on the killing blow meant for its master." From then on, Splinter spoke in Japanese with only Leonardo responding in kind. The interaction was brief and with Leo's head still bowed, he reached up and felt the warm, almost living feeling of stone balance in his hands. Slowly his fingers curled around the shaft, his head still bowed low so that the others wouldn't see his tears.

"You are all masters of your chosen weapon. There is nothing more that I can teach you that you are unable to learn on your own as you carry on with your lives. From this day forth, I am no longer your master. You will now answer to Master Leonardo."

In unison, the other three turtles bowed their heads low. "Hai!"

"For as long as I breathe, I will always be here for you. You may always come to me for counsel should you require it. I expect great things from my sons as I enjoy the rest of my days." Splinter said as the weight of the ceremony lifted from them and he began to pour sake for all of them. The turtles started to relax and finally Leo lifted his head, grinning as his brothers surrounded him with their own congratulations. There was even a blush as Raph wound his arm around his Omega's shoulders and pressed his snout against Leo's temple. Splinter found the action heartwarming. "It is always a wish for an aging parent to be renewed in life with little ones to dote on."

Everyone startled. Splinter's whiskers twitched, yet he remained impassive as the shock went through the turtles. Always fun. This would never get old no matter how old his sons became. Though, to be honest, he wished he had served them the sake first. Then again, he was content that he didn't since he was facing them and would prefer not to reek of alcohol.

"You mean _kids?_ " Mikey's face was round and wide with new comprehension. He switched back to Don. "We're gonna have kids?"

"I honestly don't know, Mikey. We may have the Variant, but the very nature of our mutation might have left us all sterile." It was a hard thing to express for the turtle, but he admitted it with the calm demeanor of a doctor. He thanked his father for his cup and let it sit cradled in his hands. "I just don't know until--"

"Until we try, right?" Michelangelo's impossibly blue eyes bore into Donnie's, his face so full of hope that Donatello could only blush and smile as he looked away. "We're gonna try?"

"I think this is a discussion that should be held off till later. This is _Master_ Leonardo's moment."

Raph smirked, nudging Leo with his leg to give him a knowing look. "Well, you heard Dad. He wants grand-kids."

"Mas--Father. This is sake," Leo informed him as he accepted his cup.

"Yes, it is." Splinter nodded amicably, pouring his own cup.

"It's _ten."_

"Yes, it is." His eyes were glittering with amusement as his eldest son processed what was happening. Then Mikey put two and two together.

"WE'RE DRINKING ALCOHOL AT TEN AM?!"

"I believe the proper saying is... It is five o'clock somewhere." Splinter had plans. He wanted to enjoy today at its fullest. He wanted to laugh as his sons attempt training that he _knew_ Leonardo would not forsake on and try to turn the lesson into 'drunken master' training. Splinter was certain that Raph would hold his own quite well with Leo a second while his youngest children would fall over each other in giggle fits. That would remind him the most of their childhood and how he found precious moments of peace between the fear and paranoia when his children would worm their way deeper into his heart. He wanted to spar with them, not as master to student, but as equals. There was seven layer cheese pizza to consume later in the evening and when it was all said and done, he would meditate long into the night to push his positive nature and good will out into the stones of this lair before he turned into Donnie's lab in the morning for the last time as a mutated rat-man.


	8. A bittersweet happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are leveling out! And once settling is done, you know what _that_ means! :P

Waking up was horrific. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck and dragged for half a mile. He hadn't drunk that much sake the day before, had he? Splinter didn't even remember feeling the effects of the alcohol in the evening. When he opened his eyes, he felt the room spin and he gave a quiet groan, moving to cover his eyes with his furry arm.

Only there was no fur there on his arm. And the flesh was thicker than it had been previously. A moment later Leo shifted in his seat next to the bed as he set his book down. "Easy, Father. Move slowly."

"What happened? Were we...attacked?" His voice sounded a little different to his ears. He couldn't put his finger on it but his son was there, smiling softly with his bandana hanging around his neck. 

Leonardo shook his head, keeping his voice quiet and level. "No. You've been sleeping the past two days after your mutation." Splinter could see Leo reach for something just above his vision and then felt a cool, damp cloth. "We've been keeping an eye on you around the clock. It's three in the morning." He helped his father to sit up, propping his back with pillows as Splinter stared at his hands, turning them over and over again to look at himself. Without another word Leo handed Splinter a hand mirror, giving the newly returned human a chance to look at himself. There he was, Hamato Yoshi just slightly twenty years older. There were some flecks of grey in his hair and his jawline was a little more angular, but it was him. He kept breathing in deeply, seeking out the scent of his son and he frowned a bit when he couldn't detect it. His hearing was off, too. It was rare that Leo would make an accidental noise but now he couldn't even hear his son breathe. "Is something wrong?"

"No, my son. It is... I will need time to adjust, again." He shivered, realizing that he wasn't wearing a kimono. Leo noticed the movement well and moved to drape a blanket around his shoulders. "Thank you."

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yes. Thank you." Everything felt different and new. And dulled. He never thought he would miss fur or a tail.

The pair chatted softly to each other as they sipped cold tea. Leo had insisted on shifts to watch over their father while he was recovering from the retro-mutagen, especially when Mikey pointed out that it had been more than three days since Donnie took a break. The conversation soothed Splinter's nerves and brought a sense of normalcy back to him as Leo turned the discussion over to the latest translation of his treasured book. 

It was nearly five when Mikey stumbled in, trying to fist the sleep out of his eyes as he grumbled. "Jeez, Leo, you were supposed to wake me up an hour ago. You're as bad Donnie about overtime work."

"Sorry, MIke." He smirked as he watched his baby brother. "Yoshi's awake."

"Who?" His mind still hadn't made the connection between Splinter and Yoshi and he looked up, blinking at his father. "Dad!" Michelangelo rushed the bed, nearly toppling Yoshi over in his exuberance. "Happy mutation day!" 

Yoshi could only chuckle, hugging his youngest son back and patting the back of his head. "Thank you, Michelangelo."

"Why do you think I delayed waking you?" Leo didn't sound upset as he sat back in his chair. "He just woke up."

"Man, I miss your fur already. And you smell off." 

"Mikey!"

"It is all right. We all must adjust, mustn't we?" Yoshi was still smiling, pulling back to look at Mikey's face. "I am still here." He used his thumbs to brush away the moisture gathering under his boy's eyes. "Do you not see with your heart, Michelangelo?"

"Y-yeah." 

Leo took that moment to leave the lab, keeping the door open just a crack to give the pair privacy. Change was never easy, but they learned to adapt. They would adapt to this and thrive just as they always have. He let the two be and moved back to his room, smiling softly at the lump in his bed was clutching his pillow. Taking the mask off completely, he slowly eased into the covers, nosing his mate's snout gently. 

"You're late," came the grumble. 

"He's awake," Leo murmured lowly, his eyes still on the green dome above his pillow. He was rewarded by green eyes suddenly staring at him. "He's fine. Mike's with him."

"Yeah? He's really okay?"

"I guess as okay as anyone is after getting changed back." Leo's voice became softer as Raph shifted in bed, drawing the turtle closer to him. "Mike's taking it a little hard. There's a lot of changes we all have to get used to." Now that he was with his Alpha, he let himself feel some of those changes and snuggle in deeper, sighing softly against Raph's neck. 

"Mmhmmm," Raphael pulled Leo closer, pinning him with half of his body as he tilted the turtle's chin up for a kiss. That nearly overwhelming presence was so soothing that he felt like he was sinking into the mattress as the stronger turtle worked over his mouth. The bedclothes whispered around them as Leo's legs shifted, letting Raph's thigh invade intimate space and then press flush against his tail and body. A strong inhale came from the clan leader as he felt Raph's tongue plunge into his mouth, stroking rhythmically to the point where Leo's hips were lifting up in a silent plea.

Leo gasped when his mouth was released, clutching the back of Raph's neck when the turtle decided he needed to pepper his skin with bites and nips. "Raph..."

"Tell me what you want, Leo," Raph's breath was searing his skin and Leo whined softly, trying to get closer.

"Want you inside me. Fuck me, please," the turtle's words barely had any sound to them as he peered into his mate's eyes and hooked one leg around Raph's shell. If anything, Raph's eyes burned a bright green as he watched Leo try and encourage him-as if he needed any more than what was happening now. His hand rooted around under one of the pillows-hell, he'd been preparing for this and Leo laughed breathlessly. "God, Raph."

"You ain't the only one who can plan ahead." Raph was all grins as he flipped open the cap.

"You guys...get up. Splinter's awake!" There was a pestering knock on the door and Donnie's voice filtered through.

"Five more minutes!" the Alpha snarled as Leo clapped both hands to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh no! You're not getting five minutes. Get off of Leo and get out here, Raph." Donnie did not sound impressed or intimidated by Raph's growling. "Or I can wait right here, outside the door and provide a monologue about Quantum Mechanics."

Raphael's eyes narrowed as Leo couldn't hide his laugh this time. "This isn't funny, Leo. He's serious."

"Love you," he muttered up against Raph's snout, lowering his legs from his Alpha's shell. "Guess my day off isn't until later."

"I'm kicking everyone out of the lair so I can do you without interruptions."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

"And Mikey and I will gladly leave," Donnie piped up to remind them that he was still there. "Let's go, guys."

Raphael still carried on a scowl as he pressed his forehead against Leo, glaring into his mate's smiling eyes. Leo lifted his hand to touch Raph's cheek. "We should get going."

The brawny turtle muttered something about the stupidity of schedules and nipped the mark on Leo's neck, giving a satisfied huff when the turtle yelped. 

" _The ellipsoid is a surface of constant energy, and the closed curves are given by the intersection of that ellipsoid with spheres of various radii, corresponding to different values of the total magnitude of the angular momentum_ \--"

"We got it, Brainiac!" Raph finally moved off the smaller turtle, giving himself a moment to make himself look presentable before opening up the door, glaring at Donnie in the process. "We're movin'. _See?_ " Donnie's eyes narrowed when Raph stalked away then turned to peer into Leo's room. Leo was seated on the bed, adjusting his pads and mask.

"You two are horrible. You know that, right?"

Leo had the presence to look chagrined, finally rising and giving his brother another apologetic look. "Sorry, Don. He just got the better of me." He rested his hand on Donnie's shoulder for a moment before following Raph towards the lab again. "How long do you think he'll need before he's ready?"

"Physically? A few days. Who knows how long he'll take before moving on. It's not easy for any of us."

"That's a good thing, don't you think? It would be weird if this was easy and simple. " Leonardo gave Don an encouraging smile before he followed the others back into the lab.

 

**********

 

Donatello was secretly proud of this. The apartment with the studio beneath it was nestled in the heart of Chinatown, not far from Murakami's place. It was an old zombie building that he wiped from the city's records and altered it just enough so that no one would wonder why an old, derelict dojo was suddenly occupied. Sure, it needed love and care and about 800 gallons of paint, but that was what the turtles were for as well as midnight pizza runs. Yoshi had vision and as he walked around the ground floor of the building, he would nod to himself, leaning on his wooden cane. He and Miwa shifted between rapid Japanese and English, discussing the future of their dojo. April and Casey were at a loss as they watched on, not really able to follow even during the English speaking moments. The turtles gave each other knowing looks, nodding and smiling.

"So what's going on, Raph? They look like they're ready to raise up Frankenstein." Casey leaned against the wall beside his friend, arms crossed over his chest as a flurry of talk came from the humans farthest away from the group. 

"They're planning our work schedule for the next two months, Case."

"What?"

"We gotta overhaul this place. Can't teach students on warped floor boards, now."

"Splinter's taking on more students?"

"We both are, " Miwa explained, turning back to the group with her father. "The second Hamato dojo in the States."

"And it would honor me greatly if we could place your banners up in the dojo," Yoshi added, looking to the turtles. "All the students here should learn of the masters of the first Hamato dojo even if they will never see them."

Broad smiles broke out amongst the brothers. "Sure!" Mikey crowed, grinning from ear to ear. "We could even paint our colors on the walls and everything!"

"That...actually sounds like a good idea, Mikey," Donnie had been ready to object to it. Dojo walls were supposed to be plain with maybe a row of mirrors to check on form. But painting a wall of the color that corresponded to the turtle and the element was not a bad idea at all. "I can figure out the exact directions if you want. And make a list of everything that needs to be done. I mean _everything_. Even though we got this place dirt cheap, if you're going to turn it into a business, you're going to need it up to code."

"And we will need a tree..."

Leo nodded. "We can take a cutting from the tree. It'll grow with the students here, Father."

Miwa smiled. It while she wanted to keep her hair cropped short with the blond undertones, she no longer wore make up. It had taken a while to get used to her not wearing the skin tight kunouchi outfit, but as time passed, she was looking more and more like 'Miwa' and less like 'Karai.' "This is going to be so _awesome_!"

Mikey laughed, high-fiving her. "You got that right, dudette!"

Casey moaned pitifully. "Says you! You're not going to do all the grunt work!"

"With that attitude, you aren't, either!" Raph laughed. "More like whine duty, I think!"

The brothers knew they weren't going to have any time to themselves with the amount of work that needed to be done in the new building but it didn't put them off one bit. It was their duty to make certain their father and sister would have a safe place to live, teach and train and they would accept the burden as easily as anything else. Leo draped an arm over Raph's shoulders, giving a brief side hug. "We should celebrate. There's a great noodle shop nearby that serves all hours. _And, awesome pizza gyoza."_


End file.
